Proven Wrong
by MisterCool
Summary: All Kurt Hummel wanted to do was prove everyone wrong. That he could dance at his prom with a boy he likes. That he could walk hand-in-hand in the corridors. That he could be whatever he wanted to be. Ships; Kurt/Sebastian, Finn/Puck, Rachel/Jesse.
1. Chapter 1

_This wasn't how they were supposed to find out! They weren't supposed to found out till the end of the year. But not like this. Never like this!_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kurt looked across the table, smiling at the teenager sitting opposite him.

"They will find out sooner or later," the teenager said.

"And if they do, I don't care."

"Really?"

"Look. I love you and if that means my whole glee club hating me, then I don't care."

"Why thank you, Hummel. Your words mean so much to me," the teenager smirked.

"Shut it, Smythe."

"You like hearing my voice, why would I shut up?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt just shook his head, "I've got to go to school. Pick me up afterwards?"

Sebastian nodded, "Sure. I'll see you after school."

The couple stood up, grabbing their coffees before walking out of the Lima Bean with their hands entwined.

"Love you," Sebastian said, leaning down to kiss Kurt.

Kurt returned the kiss, "Love you too."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kurt met up with Mercedes at her locker, after he had driven from the Lima Bean to McKinley.

"You saw him this morning," Mercedes said, without looking away from her locker.

"How do you know?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"The look on your face."

"You didn't see my face."

"I was holding a mirror before you strolled up here with a grin on your face," Mercedes stated.

"Just don't tell Rachel," Kurt said, looking at Mercedes.

She turned around to see his pleading look, "Yeah, fine. Fine. I won't tell spotlight hogger."

"You won't tell Rachel what?" Quinn asked as she stood next to Kurt.

"Nothing," Mercedes and Kurt said in unison.

Just as Quinn was about to ask again Kurt interrupted her, "Let's go to glee."

The trio headed to the choir room, sitting in their usual seats with Rachel sitting in front of them.

"So, why are you grinning, Kurt?" Rachel asked, curiously.

"No real reason," he replied.

"Got a boyfriend on the scene?" Quinn asked.

"Nope."

Of course, that was a lie. He and Sebastian had been together for nearly five months now.

"Well it's valentine's day in two weeks. What are you doing for it? Going to ask out Blaine? Or Sam? Or Puck?" Tina asked from her seat, where she had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Puck isn't gay?" Kurt said, questionably.

"He's going out with _your_ step-brother," Mercedes said.

"Guess I've been to preoccupied to notice," Kurt mumbled.

"With a boy," Quinn stated.

"If you have proof I will not deny it," Kurt replied.

"Oh we will get proof, Hummel," Santana said.

_Why are they so interested in my love life?! _Kurt thought to himself.

"And you didn't answer my question," Tina said.

"Staying at home on my own, probably," Kurt answered.

"We will join you," Rachel said.

"Aren't you with Jesse again?" Kurt asked, hiding a smirk.

Rachel stared at him.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kurt stood at his locker, pushing books and binders inside of his bag, frowning in frustration.

"Want a hand with that, Princess?" he heard his boyfriend say behind him.

Kurt turned around to see Sebastian, in his Dalton uniform, standing behind him with a smug grin on his face.

"What are you doing here, Sebastian?" Kurt asked, in that annoyed tone he always had when Sebastian was around.

"I was just in the neighbourhood, needed to see a gay face," Sebastian smirked.

"Well just piss off. I don't need your help."

"Are you sure? Your bag is going to break if you don't loose some books."

"Leave me alone, Smythe."

"Feisty today aren't we, Hummel?" Sebastian smirked.

"He said to leave him alone," Finn said, walking up.

"Oh, calling in back-up, Princess?" Sebastian smirked.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Stop going _inside_ of McKinley, 'Bas," Kurt said from his desk.

"Why?" Sebastian asked, from his spot where he was laying on Kurt's bed.

"Do you want Finn to kill you?" Kurt asked, turning his torso around to face Sebastian.

"Not really but I missed you," Sebastian said, truthfully.

"I missed you too, 'Bas, but you can't just stroll into my school and not expect my step-brother to hit you."

Sebastian stood up from the bed and walked over to Kurt, bending down.

"I would risk it for you, Kurt," Sebastian said before closing the gap and kissing Kurt.

Kurt kissed Sebastian back before whispering against his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," Sebastian smiled. "What homework are you doing?"

"French."

"Let me help you."

"You don't have to do that, 'Bas," Kurt said.

"But I want to, baby."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week before Valentines day. As far as Kurt was concerned, he wasn't doing anything that night. But Sebastian had something planned. And he wasn't telling Kurt anytime soon.

It was Kurt's turn to drive to Dalton. Each week someone would drive to the others school, like a router. Fortunately for Kurt, everyone at Dalton knew about him and Sebastian so they didn't have to hide nothing.

On the drive to Dalton, Kurt listened to the radio, occasionally singing to songs that he knew but hummed to the rest. He pulled into the car park, locking his car before setting off to the common room where he knew practice was still happening. He watched as his boyfriend performed with some of the other Warblers. Kurt loved to listen to his boyfriend sing, it was the same with Sebastian.

_(Sebastian) Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_

_No one will know,_

_Come on girl._

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,_

_Shots of patron_

_And it's on girl._

_(David) Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_(Sebastian, David, Nick and Jeff) Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_(Nick) I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

_So whatcha wanna do?_

_Let's just run girl._

_(Jeff) If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._

_No I won't blame you;_

_It was fun girl._

_(All) Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_(Sebastian) Just say I do,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby._

_Just say I do,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby._

_(All) Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Everyone in the room, minus the four singers, cheered, including Kurt. Sebastian looked over at his boyfriend, a smile on his face.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The couple were currently sitting on Sebastian's bed, hands entwined between them.

"I heard the girls were questioning you again," Sebastian said.

"I wonder how," Kurt looked up at him.

"Sources. I have brilliant sources."

"You mean, you've been stalking me again?" Kurt asked, a smile growing on his face.

"Possibly."

"Which means yes."

"Which also means you have a sexy stalker," Sebastian grinned.

"'Bas…" Kurt started.

"I know. I know. No more stalking."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, lifting their joined hands up and kissing Sebastian's wrist.

"Kurt. You know the other day we were talking about change?" Sebastian asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Well. I just want you to know, before you met me…I was a real jerk."

"I know."

"And all I wanted anyone for was sex."

"I know."

"And I didn't care about love or anyone else's feelings. Until I met you."

Kurt looked up at Sebastian, seeing a grin on his face.

"If I didn't meet you Kurt, I'm sure I would never have known what love actually was."

Kurt pressed his lips to Sebastian's, silencing him.

"I know," Kurt repeated as he pulled away.

"How?" Sebastian asked, confused.

"I'm not the only one with a sexy stalker," Kurt replied, laughing.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

All through glee practice the next day, Kurt was texting Sebastian. It was only cute things like 'I love your smile' and 'When do I get to see your beautiful eyes again?'. Nothing major. But everyone was noticing. Everyone was noticing Kurt's smile every time he read one of those texts. Everyone was noticing Kurt's eyes widen slightly as he read one of those texts.

"Kurt, who are getting texts from?" Finn asked, curiously.

"No one," Kurt replied.

"So what are you doing on your phone?" Artie asked.

"Nothing."

"So why is it out?" Sam asked.

"Because it's my phone. Why are you guys so interested in my life all of a sudden?" Kurt demanded.

"Kurt, you can tell us if you have a boyfriend. You know that, right?" Brittany said, smiling.

"I do know that, Britt. But I don't have a boyfriend so I don't have to tell you anything. It's just a friend who is probably piss-head drunk at the moment," Kurt replied.

The glee club nodded before turning their attention to Mr Schue, who had just written their set list for Regionals on the board. Regionals was the week after next. New Directions, the Warblers and another choir group were competing against each other for that position at Nationals.

**Song used; Marry You by Bruno Mars (also covered by Glee Cast in Season 2; Furt)**


	3. Chapter 3

Mr Schue had just announced the subject of glee that week and the single group were not impressed. Kurt ignored the arguments of complaint, thinking of his own song to do that week.

"Kurt? Hello, Kurt? Earth to Kurt," Mercedes was saying in front of him, waving a hand.

"Oh yeah? Sorry."

"We're going shopping. Want to come with us?" Quinn asked.

"Sorry. I already have plans," Kurt answered, lifting his bag up before walking past the girls.

"Kurt just blew shopping off for previous plans…" Tina said slowly, taking in what Kurt had just said.

"Kurt never blows off shopping for previous plans," Mercedes stated.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kurt and Sebastian were currently sat in Sebastian's dorm room, Kurt between the taller boys legs.

"You didn't go shopping for me?" Sebastian asked, uncertain.

"Yeah. Didn't hear me the first twenty times?"

"No way. You are not the same Kurt Hummel I knew before!"

"I know I'm not."

"What happened to that Kurt?" Sebastian asked, seriously.

"He got a boyfriend."

Sebastian laughed, linking their hands together on Kurt's lap.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kurt was at his locker when Blaine walked up to him.

"Uh, hey Kurt," Blaine smiled shyly.

"Hi Blaine."

"I'm just gonna get straight to the point. Would you like to go to BreadstiX with me on Sunday?"

"That's Valentines day, right?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine who nodded in response. "I cant. Sorry Blaine. I've got plans with my boyf-"

"You don't have a boyfriend," Blaine interrupted.

"Hmm?"

"You told us you don't have a boyfriend the other day," Blaine stated.

"Did I?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded.

"Well, I have plans."

"If you don't want to go to dinner with me you could have just said, Kurt," Blaine said before walking off.

Kurt looked at Blaine as he retreated, a guilty look growing on his face. He walked to glee, sitting at the back in the corner. He watched as everyone entered the choir room, either with their best friends or their partner. Smiling slightly, Kurt sat up straighter than he was before. Mr Schue walked in, smiling broadly at everyone.

"So, who has a song they would like to perform?" Mr Schue asked.

Kurt raised his hand before standing up and walking to the front. Taking a deep breath, Kurt started to sing.

_Look into my eyes - you will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart, search your soul_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dying for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

_Look into your heart - you will find_

_There's nothing there to hide_

_Take me as I am, take my life_

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for_

_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

_There's no love like your love_

_And no other could give more love_

_There's nowhere unless you're there_

_All the time, all the way, yeah_

_Look into my heart, baby_

_You can't tell me it's not worth trying for_

_I can't help it there's nothing I want more_

_Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

The room was silent when Kurt had finished his song. No one understood why he had sung it, or who it had sung it to. After a moment of silence Kurt took his place in the back row, in the corner. A smug look crossed his face when he was bombarded with questions.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

It was Sunday evening, Valentines day evening, and Kurt had spent the whole day helping the girls prepare for their dates. Sighing, he unlocked the main door before sitting on the couch in the living room. He just wanted to relax from a day of hell. Sure, he loved helping the girls but not when they kept asking him questions on his song. That was four days ago, why can't they just drop it? Carole and his dad were out for dinner that night, Finn was over Puck's for 'gaming time' so that meant Kurt would have the whole house to himself. Well, that's what he thought. Kurt heard crashing, banging and then cursing in the kitchen. He quickly jumped up, grabbing an umbrella on the way to the kitchen.

"Sebastian!" Kurt shouted, a frown forming on his face when entered the kitchen and saw his boyfriend standing there.

"Oh, hey Kurt. Fancy seeing you here," Sebastian replied, smiling over at his boyfriend whilst stirring.

"I live here, 'Bas. You should know."

Kurt walked over to Sebastian, putting the umbrella on the counter.

"Nice weapon," Sebastian smirked.

"I know. I have such a great choice," Kurt smiled. "So, not that I don't want you here or something but, why are you here?"

"It's Valentines day, right?" Sebastian asked, to which Kurt nodded. "Which means you've been helping the girls get ready all day so you're to tired to do anything. And it also means, I can show you how much I love you through dinner and then dessert and possibly a film of your choice."

Kurt's smile grew.

"Also. Burt and Carole are going to stay at a hotel tonight and Finn is staying with Puck, says Carole."

"I have the best boyfriend ever," Kurt said, leaning up to kiss Sebastian's cheek.

"I could say the same…" Sebastian smiled.

Kurt laughed, "I'm just going to wash my face. Be down in a few."

When Kurt returned he noticed Sebastian was wearing a white shirt, black blazer and pants with a red tie. The table was laid out, with a plate of food on either side.

"Aw, 'Bas," Kurt smiled.

"I wanted tonight to be perfect for you," Sebastian stated.

"It will be, because you're here," Kurt replied, kissing Sebastian gently.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

It was nearing ten and the film Kurt had picked out was long forgotten. Kurt was currently sitting on Sebastian's lap, their lips together.

"I love you," Kurt whispered against Sebastian's lips.

"I love you too."

Sebastian moved his lips to Kurt's collarbone, and started to suck on the skin. Kurt groaned.

"'Bas…D-don't leave a m-mark," Kurt stuttered, moaning in pleasure.

"I wont," Sebastian said quickly before going back to Kurt's collarbone.

**Song used; Everything I do by Bryan Adams**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt felt a hand grab his arm before he was pulled into the girls bathroom.

"Have fun last night?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Kurt replied, relieved it was only the girls from glee.

"On your own?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah."

"What did you do?" Tina asked.

"Watched American Idol."

"All night?" Santana asked.

"They were reruns."

"That doesn't explain the hickeys," Mercedes said.

"What?" Kurt asked, confused.

The night before, valentines day, Sebastian had gotten a little carried away with 'Not giving' Kurt marks. But Kurt got his revenge, and not somewhere Sebastian could easily cover.

"You have loads of hickeys," Mercedes stated.

"They're not hickeys. They are just bruises. I must've had a lot of nightmares last night."

It was known thing that whenever Kurt had nightmares he would give himself bruises and would easily forget about them.

The girls nodded, in understandment.

"Well, let's get to glee. Regionals this Thursday, girls," Kurt smiled.

Brittany linked her arms around Kurt's, "Will we win, Kurtie?"

"I don't know, Britt. But with lots of practice we will."

Kurt and the girls walked to the choir room, chatting about their Sunday. Kurt got a surprise when he entered. Nick and Jeff were standing at the side, awkwardly, getting stared at by the boys who had already entered.

"Nick, Jeff? What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"We tried to call you, but it just went straight to voicemail," Nick said.

"Just tell me what's happened."

"He kinda needs you. He's at his place, not his dorm," Jeff replied.

"Kurt, who are they?" Sam asked, as Kurt made to leave.

"I knew Jeff in middle school before he moved to Westerville," Kurt answered. "I've gotten to know the Warblers very well. I even made one tell them all why he always covers his arms. The same person I've got to go see now. Tell Mr Schue it's a family problem or something."

The three walked out of the choir room, to the car park.

"He's lying to us," Quinn said.

"How do you know?" Finn asked.

"You didn't see it in his eyes?" Mike asked.

Finn shook his head.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kurt sighed, flexing his fingers on the steering wheel.

_What aren't they telling me?_ Kurt asked himself.

He pulled up outside Sebastian's house. He locked his car before going to the door and ringing the doorbell. A young girl, around the age of fourteen, answered the door.

"Oh, hey Kurt," the girl smiled, but it was obvious she had been crying.

"Hey Summer. Is Sebastian here?" Kurt asked.

"Summer, who's at the door?" he heard Sebastian shout.

"He's in the living room," Summer smiled at Kurt. "It's your boyfriend."

Kurt entered the Smythe household before entering the living room. He saw Sebastian sitting on the couch, with his baby brother and sister either side of him.

"Kurtie!" Saffron shouted, escaping from the grasp of Sebastian to run into Kurt's arms.

"Hey Saff."

"Summer, could you take the twins upstairs for me whilst I talk to Kurt, please?" Sebastian asked, a weak smile on his face.

"Yeah, sure Seb," Summer said, taking Saffron and Seth's hands.

The three walked up the stairs.

"What's happened, 'Bas?" Kurt asked, sitting next to Sebastian.

"He tried to kill her, Kurt. A-and I wasn't here."

"Who tried to kill her, 'Bas?"

"Dad…He tried to kill mom."

It was known to Kurt and most of the Warblers that Sebastian's dad was an abusive drunk. He hit anyone in his sight, that is why Sebastian stays at Dalton or at one of Warbler's when he can, Summer stays at Crawford and the twins are usually round a friends. But not much could be helped with Sebastian's mother. Brianna Smythe was a lovely person, who always stuck by her family. But when it came to her husband, she was scared.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriends shaking form.

"I-is-is she…?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian shook his head, "But he is."

Kurt looked shocked as Sebastian said that.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Where is he, guys?" Mr Schue asked.

"It's just family problems, Mr Schue. He will be in school tomorrow," Mercedes said.

"If it's family problems then why is Finn here? Stop lying, guys," Mr Schue was starting to get angry now.

"We don't know, Mr Schue. A couple of the Warblers, the ones we're competing against, came in and told him something about one of their friends needing Kurt. He then left," Tina said.

"Do you know their names? The names of these Warblers? The ones that came in and the one that needs Kurt?"

"The two that came in were called Nick and Jeff. But that's all we know."

Mr Schue walked into his office, finding the number for Dalton and ringing it.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"You should be in school!" Sebastian stated suddenly, sitting up.

"No, I should be here with you, making sure you all getting decent meals," Kurt said, putting his hands on Sebastian's shoulders.

"But-"

"No buts, Sebastian."

Sighing, Sebastian sat back, nuzzling into Kurt's side.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Regionals. Brilliant. New Directions versus Warblers versus Shining Stars. The New Directions were scared, but none of them knew why. They were going last so they got to see the other two show choirs perform before them. Shining Stars had just finished singing and Kurt sat up straighter, interested. The Warblers walked out, taking their positions.

_(Nick) I'm gonna pick up the pieces_

_And build a Lego House_

_If things go wrong we can knock it down_

Kurt frowned, he couldn't see Sebastian anywhere on that stage.

_(Jeff) My three words have two meanings_

_There's one thing on my mind_

_It's all for you_

_(David) And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

_You're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_(Sebastian) I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

Sebastian walked out onto the stage, smiling as he sang.

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_(Trent) I'm gonna paint you by numbers_

_And colour you in_

_If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall_

_(Nick and Jeff) And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_

_Now I'll surrender up my heart_

_And swap it fro yours_

_(All) I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_(Sebastian and Trent) Don't hold me down_

_I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take_

_(David) And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

_You're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_(All) I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now (x2)_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now_

The Warblers took new places for their second song.

_(Trent) Some night I stay up cashing in my bad luck_

_Some nights I call it a draw_

_Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle_

_Some nights I wish they'd just falls off_

_(All) But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_

_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_

_Most nights, I don't know anymore…_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh_

_(Sebastian) This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?_

_Why don't we break the rules already?_

_I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white_

_I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style_

_(Jeff) And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight_

_She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am_

_Oh, who am I? Mmm…mmm…_

_(All) Well, some nights I wish that this all would end_

'_Cause I could use some friends for a change_

_And some nights I'm still scared you'll forget me all again_

_Some nights I always win, I always win_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_

_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_

_Most nights I don't know…(oh, come on)_

_(David) So this is it. I sold my soul for this? _

_Washed my hands of that for this?_

_I miss my mom and dad for this? (Come on)_

_No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are_

_When I hear songs, they sound like this one, some come on._

_Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on!_

_(Nick) Well that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again_

_Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands_

_This one is not for the folks at home;_

_Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go_

_Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?_

_(All) My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call 'love'_

_When I look into my nephew's eyes…_

_Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from…_

_Some terrible lies… ah…_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh_

_The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you_

_I called you up, but we'd both agree_

_It's for the best you didn't listen_

_It's for the best we get our distance… oh…_

_It's for the best you didn't listen_

_It's for the best we get our distance… oh…_

The crowd erupted into cheers, including the New Directions, who were now standing in the wings. The Warblers walked off the stage, Sebastian, Nick and Jeff all smiled at Kurt who returned it. The New Directions walked out onto the stage, facing the audience. The music started.

_(Finn) Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel_

_Had no example of a love, that was even remotely real_

_How can you understand something that you never had_

_Ooh baby if you let me, I can help you out with all of that_

_(Boys) Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_And all of your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

_(Girls) Boy let me love you_

_Boy let me love you baby, oh_

_Boy let me love you_

_Boy let me love you baby_

_Boy let me love you_

_Let me love you, let me love you, oh_

_(Rachel) I can see the pain behind your eyes_

_It's been there for quite a while_

_I just wanna be the one to remind what it is to smile_

_I would like to show you what true love can really do_

_(All) Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_And all your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_A heart numbness, gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

_Girl let me love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, let me love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Girl let me love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, girl let me love you baby_

The New Directions took their new places before the song started.

_(Sam) On the other side of a street I knew_

_Stood a girl that looked like you_

_I guess that's deja vu_

_But I thought this can't be true_

_Cause you moved to west L.A or New York or Santa Fe_

_Or where ever to get away from me_

_(Kurt) Oh but that one night_

_Was more than just right_

_I didn't leave you cause I was all through_

_Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_

_Because I really fell for you_

_(All) Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me_

_The way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_(Quinn) Oh the other side of a downward spiral_

_My love for you went viral_

_And I loved you every mile you drove away_

_But now here you are again_

_So let's skip the 'how you been'_

_And get down to the 'more than friends' at last_

_(Santana) Oh but that one night_

_Is still the highlight_

_I didn't leave you until I came to_

_Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_

_Because I really fell for you_

_(All) Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me_

_The way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_(Puck) Please believe that when I leave_

_There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you_

_And a little time to get my head together too_

_(Mercedes) Oh the other side of a street I knew_

_Stood a boy that looked like you_

_I guess that's déjà vu_

_But I thought this can't be true_

_Cause_

_(All) Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me_

_The way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

The New Directions walked off the stage as the crowd cheered. Kurt was first to enter the choir room, where he found Sebastian standing in the centre.

"Hey baby," Sebastian smiled. "I loved your song choices."

"I liked yours too," Kurt returned the smile as he walked up to Sebastian, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "You looked happy out on the stage."

"I was happy. I knew you, Summer, Saffron, Seth and my mom were all out in the audience."

"And we always will be, 'Bas," Kurt smiled before kissing Sebastian again.

Sebastian returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. There was cough from behind them and Kurt jumped.

"Care to explain, Kurt, about why you are fraternizing with the enemy?" Rachel asked.

"Oh piss off, Rachel!" Kurt said, making everyone pull looks of horror. Kurt never cursed.

"But, still. Kurt, why are you kissing the meerkat?" Santana asked.

"Because he's my boyfriend," Kurt answered.

"No he isn't. You have told us several times in the past few weeks that you don't have a boyfriend," Brittany said, laughing.

"He was lying to us, Britt," Mike said.

"B-but, why? We wouldn't hurt you, Kurtie. You know that," Brittany started to pout.

"I know you wouldn't Britt, but Rachel has already proven why I didn't tell you," Kurt said, feeling guilty. "Anyway, we can continue this Q and A session afterwards, we need to find out who the winner is."

Sebastian and Kurt walked past the New Directions back to the auditorium where they soon followed.

All three groups were stood on stage, everyone clutching each others hands in their own choirs. They were all desperate for this.

"In third place we have….the Shining Stars!"

The Shining Stars took their trophy before walking off the stage.

"And in joint first place we have the Warblers and the New Directions!"

No one knew how that had happened but they were grateful. They had gotten through.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"So why are we here, Kurt?" Finn asked, as he sat across Kurt and Sebastian.

The New Directions and the Warblers were in BreadstiX after a deal Kurt and Sebastian had made. If the New Directions won, Sebastian would pay for them all to have dinner at BreadstiX, if the Warblers won, Kurt would pay for them all instead.

"Me and 'Bas had a bet," Kurt replied.

"If you guys won, I was paying for dinner. If we won, Kurt was paying for dinner. Seeing as we both won, we're splitting the bill," Sebastian explained.

"That's what he says now. In a bit he's going to say he's going to pay the whole bill and then he will see the bill and we're going to split it again."

"Hey look, don't be a smart arse," Sebastian said, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"But it happens every time we go out," Kurt stated.

"So, Kurt. Going to explain to us how this happened?" Puck asked, interested.

"Well you know some of the story. I knew Jeff long before middle school. We had been talking a lot through facebook before he told me I would see him again soon. We then started to meet up a lot and sometimes he would bring some of the Warblers and that's how I met Sebastian, Nick, David and Trent."

"And you got together…how?"

"It was just a progression over time. It was like one moment we were laughing as good friends and then we were kissing."

"Cute," Quinn commented.

Everyone looked at her, confused.

"Oh come on. How many times have we gone out with someone yet we hardly know anything about them? They actually got to know each other before they started to make-out," Quinn explained.

**Songs used;**

**Legohouse by Ed Sheeran**

**Some Nights by Fun (also covered by Glee Cast in Season 4)**

**Let Me Love You (Till You Learn To Love Yourself) by Ne-yo**

**Drive By by Train**

**Authors Note; So the thing with Kurt giving himself bruises and then forgetting about any nightmares? That actually happens to me outside of this fan fiction world. Also, thank you for the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt thought it would be easier, having the New Directions know everything. But it wasn't. The girls always wanted to know what he and Sebastian were doing after school, which was really annoying because they would usually 'accidentally' end up in the same spot together meaning Kurt and Sebastian would end up having to talk to the girls. Sebastian thought it was fun at first but after the fifth time it happened he started to get annoyed.

"We seriously need to stop them from following us," Kurt said one night, when Sebastian was over.

"Yeah, 'cause its not like we see much of each other anyway. Different schools and important show choir contests coming up and everything," Sebastian said.

Kurt nodded, "I'll tell them tomorrow. And if they don't listen then so be it. I shall lie to them about where we are going."

"Sounds like a plan, evil mastermind," Sebastian smirked.

"Of course if they follow me after school once they have found out that we have been lying to them we could need the help of some Warbler friends," Kurt smiled.

"Nick and Jeff will do it now if I asked them," Sebastian said.

"But we don't need them now, babe," Kurt walked over Sebastian.

"I know. I listened to every word you said," Sebastian smiled as Kurt stood in front of him.

Kurt kissed Sebastian lightly, "I know you did."

Sebastian kissed Kurt back, smiling.

"So how are the kids and your mom?" Kurt asked, "I haven't been over in ages."

"They are coping. Saffron and Seth are back at school, Summer is seeing a councillor because she refuses to talk. And mom…She's happier."

"And how are you doing, 'Bas?"

"I'm better now that I know my mom is happier," Sebastian smiled. "And that I can go to McKinley and kiss your face off without a care in the world."

Kurt laughed at that, "You still can't do that but I'm sure Finn would murder you if you even tried."

"Well he can bite me."

"I'd like to see that," Kurt smiled.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Rachel run up to Kurt, screeching his name, but he seemed to be ignoring her. When she caught up with him she realized he was on the phone.

"Yeah, I've gotta go now. Rachel wants to talk to me. Yeah, I love you too. Bye," Kurt said before hanging up his phone.

"Sebastian?" Rachel asked as Kurt put his phone in his bag.

"Possibly. Rachel, me and Sebastian need to speak to you and the girls today after school. He's coming down here from Dalton just for this," Kurt said.

"Alright, sure. After last period, right? In the choir room?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Give the message to the girls, please?" Kurt said as he caught sight of someone he didn't want to see.

"Sure. See you then, Kurt," Rachel smiled as she watched Kurt run down an corridor.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kurt and Sebastian were sat in the choir room, waiting for the girls to arrive.

"Nick didn't really, did he?" Kurt asked, frowning.

"Oh he did. He practically announced to the world about his and Jeff's sex life," Sebastian replied, smirking.

"I'd hate to be Jeff. But then again, if I ever logged in on facebook there would probably be a status from you stating our activities from the night before."

"Offensive!"

"You know it's true, honey," Kurt smiled.

"It would have been true before I met you," Sebastian grinned.

Kurt pressed his lips to Sebastian's lips after saying, "I hate you."

Sebastian kissed Kurt back, his trademark smirk hidden by his boyfriends lips.

"So, boys. What did you need to talk to us about?" Rachel asked as she and the rest of the girls entered.

Kurt pulled away from Sebastian's lips reluctantly.

"We actually need to talk to you about our plans," Kurt said when he turned in his chair to face them.

The girls looked at the couple confused.

"We need you to stop 'accidentally' bumping into us," Sebastian said.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"Oh don't play dumb, Quinn. Every time I tell you about mine and Sebastian's plans you magically appear there. We need it to stop."

"We don't!" Mercedes argued.

"Oh come off it, Mercedes," Kurt said, saying his best friends first name which he hardly ever does. "Me and Sebastian don't even see that much of each other so when we finally do we get interrupted by you lot when we're out or Finn or one of Sebastian's siblings when we're at either of ours. And then when we're at Dalton one of the Warblers usually invite us to go watch a film or something with them. It's fine in three of those places but you guys seriously need to stop."

"What's so different from us meeting you in the Lima Bean than the Warblers asking you to join them in a film?" Rachel asked, appalled.

"Maybe because the Warblers live with Sebastian. And if we ever want time to ourselves the Warblers would actually listen."

"What are you implying?" Santana asked.

"That even though we may look cute because to you we might still be in our honeymoon phase but trust me girls, we seriously aren't. We met in the Summer and started going in September. Five months, girls," Sebastian said. "And we are not animals at the zoo that you can just watch. We are actually human."

"But we've got to go now because we have to study but if we find you girls following us again there will be hell. And not from us," Kurt said, picking up his bag and taking Sebastian's hand before the couple left the choir room.

"You have to be kidding me," Santana laughed.

"Kurt's changed. A lot," Rachel commented.

"Maybe Sebastian is changing him?" Brittany suggested.

The girls heard Kurt's laugh mixed with a feminine one outside the choir room.

"Who's that?" Quinn mouthed to the others.

"Summer! Please don't," they heard Sebastian plead.

"I'll be one moment," they heard a girl say.

A female, who looked just like Sebastian, entered the choir room with a determined look on her face.

"So you must be the stalker girls Kurt tells us about," Summer smiled as she stood in front of them.

Santana raised her eyebrows, "And you are?"

"I'm Summer Smythe, Sebastian's sister."

"Oh, can't Sebastian fight his own battles? Is he getting his fourteen year old sister to take care of them for him? I knew Kurt had a bad choice in men," Santana smirked.

"I'm sixteen, I just look young for my age. And if you hadn't realised Sebastian's a guy. He can't really hit you if he needed to. Kurt doesn't have a bad choice in men because he actually changed Sebastian for a better way and we all agree, including Sebastian."

"Who is '_us_'?" Mercedes asked, "You said 'you must be the stalker girls Kurt tells _us_ about. Who are the others?"

"Oh you know, the Warblers, my mom, my younger brother and sister. Just a range of people who know Kurt better than the people who spend every day in this choir room with him," Summer stated.

"What are you on about? We know everything about Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh, do you? Because listen to me, sweetie, Kurt doesn't even trust you lot anymore. He found a friendship with the Warblers thanks to Jeff and Kurt has told them more about his problems here than he does to you guys and even the teachers. So tell me, think you know everything about Kurt?"

Rachel nodded.

"Your Rachel Berry, correct?" Summer asked to which Rachel nodded in reply. "Yes, Kurt has told me about you. You have to get every solo, have to everything you want. A spoilt brat is our nickname for you."

"Excuse me?" Rachel said, appalled by what Summer had just said.

"Yeah. See, you seem to think you know everything but really you don't. You seem to think that in the real world you will get everything you want. That you'll go to Broadway and everyone will love you. Yet, I've been in the real world, honey, and you will not belong there."

"So tell us, what has Kurt told you that he hasn't told us?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh you know it's not my place to say. But Kurt would tell you _if_ he could trust you. And trust me, some of them things he has told us, he will have to trust you because you will never find out otherwise."

"Right. How about we settle this shit in a good old fashioned show choir way," Santana smirked, looking at Summer.

"Oh. I see. I'm glad I brought some back-up then," Summer smiled before calling four of the Warblers names.

David, Nick, Jeff and Trent all entered, a smug look on their face. The music started with the four Warblers and Summer taking their places.

_(Summer) After all you put me through,_

_You think I'd despise you,_

_But in the end I wanna thank you,_

'_Cause you make me that much stronger_

_(Nick) Well I thought I knew you, thinking' that you were true_

_Guess I, I couldn't trust called you bluff time is up_

'_Cause I've had enough_

_You were there by my side, always down for the ride_

_But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame_

_(Jeff) After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you_

_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

'_Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know_

_Just how capable I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_(Santana and Summer) 'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_(Rachel) Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing_

_Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game_

_I heard you're going round playing the victim now_

_But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame_

_(Quinn) 'Cause you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me_

_But that won't work anymore_

_No more_

_It's over_

'_Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_(Santana and Summer) 'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_(Trent and Mercedes) How could this man I thought I knew_

_Turn out to be unjust so cruel_

_Could only see the good in you_

_Pretended not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide lies, disguise yourself_

_Through living in denial_

_But in the end you'll see_

_(Summer) YOU_

_(Santana) WON'T_

_(Summer) STOP_

_(Santana) ME_

_(Both) I am a fighter and I_

_I ain't gonna stop_

_There is no turning back_

_I've had enough_

_(All) Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_(David) You thought I would forget_

_But I remembered_

'_Cause I remembered_

_I remembered_

_You thought I would forget_

_I remembered_

'_Cause I remembered_

_I remembered_

_(All) Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter!_

Santana was about to punch Summer in the face when she ducked and punched Santana in the stomach.

"Shit!" they heard Sebastian shout.

Summer and the Warblers ran out of the choir room to see Sebastian running down a corridor.

"Nick, Jeff, go see what's happened. David, Trent, wait out here," Summer ordered the four before she entered the choir room.

"Mess with, Kurt, Sebastian, the Warblers or me again and I will hurt you," Summer threatened before she left the choir room.

Trent, David and Summer all ran to the male toilets, all three entering when they did. The sight they saw when they had entered was horrifying.

Sebastian was holding a crying Kurt in his arms, Nick and Jeff were holding a bulky jock on the floor with his hands behind his back.

"Trent, go to the staff room. Go get a teacher!" Sebastian shouted at the boy, still trying to calm Kurt down.

Trent ran out of the room.

"Seb, what happened?" Summer asked, kneeling in front of the couple.

"Karofsky got to him again but that's all he would tell me," Sebastian sighed, kissing the top of Kurt's head. "Or, that's all I saw when I entered."

Mr Schue entered the toilets, with Trent just behind him.

"Kurt?" Mr Schue asked, worried.

He took in the sight, the two Warbler boys holding down Karofsky and Kurt wrapped in the arms of Sebastian.

**Song used; Fighter by Christina Aguilera (covered by glee cast in Season 3; Big Brother)**


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt had stayed silent in all of his lessons, including glee, since that day. The day where the Warblers saved him from Karofsky. The only people he talked to were Sebastian, Summer and the Warblers. Sometimes he talked to Brianna but that was also rare.

Three weeks had passed since that day and Figgins had called Kurt, Burt, David and his father to his office.

"Right. I expect you all know why we are here," Figgins said from behind his desk.

The two Hummels were sat on the couch with the two Karofsky's sitting on the chairs.

"I actually don't. Kurt hasn't told me anything," Burt announced.

"Well there has been an accusation from one of Kurt's friends outside of school that David has been bullying Kurt," Figgins said. "Are these accusations correct, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded, not wanting to say a word.

There was knock of Figgins' door and all the males looked up to see Sebastian standing there.

"Excuse me, Principal Figgins, but I'm the one who called in the accusations," Sebastian said when he opened the door.

"Ah, Mr Smythe. Nice of you to join us," Figgins smiled. "Sit, sit."

Sebastian sat next to Kurt, on the end.

"Now, Mr Smythe. Have you seen this bullying going on?" Figgins asked.

"No, I haven't sir but I've seen the bruises on Kurt's body."

Burt looked over at Sebastian, eyes wide.

"I have some pictures on my phone of Kurt's back because I thought you would like proof. And Mr Hummel, Kurt came to me crying in October about this so me and the Warblers have started to make sure he's fine every day since that day."

"Let me see those pictures, Mr Smythe," Figgins said, leaning over his desk.

Sebastian got the pictures up on his phone before handing it over to Figgins.

Figgins eyes widened as he saw the pictures of Kurt's back.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Why aren't you in your Dalton uniform?" Kurt mutters as he puts some books in his locker.

Sebastian is standing next to him, leaning against the locker next to Kurt's.

"Guess," Sebastian smirked.

"You got expelled," Kurt smiled.

"I might be bad but I'm not that bad," Sebastian laughed.

"Well I give up," Kurt said, closing his locker.

"I've transferred," Sebastian said, linking his hand with Kurt's. "Me and Summer have transferred to McKinley."

"Oh my god. Seriously?" Kurt looked up at Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded, smiling as Kurt pulled him into a hug.

"We won't see Summer till lunch because she is currently with Pillsbury," Sebastian explained, "but we shall both be trying out for a place in the New Directions."

"So, you've moved to Lima?" Kurt asked as he pulled away from Sebastian. "And you've also moved the twins?"

Sebastian nodded again, "To many memories in Westerville. The twins agreed straight away when mom suggested it."

Kurt smiled, taking Sebastian's hand again before walking down the corridor.

"Or Summer just wants to make sure the girls aren't being stupid," Kurt laughed.

"That is also true."

"So what lesson do you have?" Kurt asked.

"French with you," Sebastian smirked.

"How do you know it's with me?"

"I requested to have every class with you," Sebastian kissed Kurt's temple.

Kurt smiled.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Most of the group were sitting in the choir room after last period, waiting for Mr Schue and Kurt to arrive.

"We have the perfect song, Mr Schue," they heard Sebastian say.

"It's like the Smythe reunion song," they also heard Summer say.

"Do you have a video?" Kurt laughed as they entered.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Santana asked, pulling a face when she saw Summer.

"_She_ and Sebastian have both transferred to McKinley. _She_ also has a name," Kurt answered.

"Oh, did you hear that?" Puck asked, grimacing.

"I didn't hear anything. Maybe you need to get your ears checked," Santana replied.

"You don't even know why he was being silent so why don't you both shut your mouths before I hurt you," Summer threatened.

"Summer," Mr Schue started.

"Why don't you tell us the story then?" Santana suggested.

"I was getting bullied, alright! One of the guys on the football team was bullying me!" Kurt shouted, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rachel asked.

"Because all you've been interested in is my love life. You don't listen to me anyway," Kurt replied as Sebastian wrapped his arms around his shaking form.

Sebastian started to hush in Kurt's ear, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Can you just do your song, I'll be fine after that," Kurt said, moving to sit in the back row.

Sebastian nodded, smiling at his boyfriend before taking his sister's hand.

Mr Schue sat down as the music started.

_(Summer) So lately, been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face_

_If a great wave shall fall_

_It would fall upon us all_

_And between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on your own?_

_(Both) If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_(Sebastian) And maybe I'll work out_

_A way to make it back some day_

_Towards you, to guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days_

_If a great wave shall fall_

_It would fall upon us all_

_Well I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you_

_(Both) If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Run away with my heart_

_Run away with my hope_

_Run away with my love_

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time_

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

The glee club were in shock. The girls had only ever heard Summer sing once and that was fairly well. This was a different side of both of them.

"I think I can say the same for the whole group that you are both in the group," Mr Schue smiled.

Sebastian and Summer both smiled at Mr Schue before sitting next to Kurt.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kurt knocked on the new Smythe house on the first Saturday after they had moved. Brianna opened the door, a smile on her face.

"Hey Kurt. Does Sebastian know your coming over?" she asked.

"I actually wanted to surprise so no," Kurt said, rubbing his hands together.

"Well he's in the dining room with Saff and Seth, go surprise him," Brianna smiled, walking into the living room.

Kurt entered, closing the door behind before creeping to the dining room where he saw Sebastian, Saff and Seth sitting with loads of crafts in front of them. Seth looked up, seeing Kurt, but Kurt put a finger to his own lips to motion that he didn't want to be outted. Seth nodded quickly as Kurt crept closer to Sebastian, covering his eyes when he right behind his chair.

"Who's that?" Sebastian asked.

"Guess," Kurt replied.

"Well that wasn't obvious," Sebastian laughed.

"Oh shut up you," Kurt said, taking his hands off Sebastian's eyes, sitting in the chair next to him. "So what are we making?"

"We're decorating our rooms!" Seth said, enthusiastically.

"What are you putting in your room then, Seth?" Kurt asked.

"I have a whole wall for anything I want and I'm putting footballs and cars all over it! And a guitar picture behind them. It's gotta be massive though!"

"What about you, Saff?" Kurt asked, as Sebastian linked their hands together on Kurt's lap.

"Flowers, butterflies, unicorns and a family picture! My room is gonna be best!" Saffron grinned.

"Is not. Mine is!" Seth argued.

"Mine is."

"Mine."

"Mine."

The twins kept arguing before Sebastian started laughing.

"What are you laughing at, Seb?" they both asked.

"You two. Both of your rooms are going to be best. Want to know why?"

The twins nodded.

"Because I'm helping you and I'm amazing," Sebastian grinned.

Kurt started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing, Kurt?" Saff asked.

"Nothing," Kurt smiled as he looked over at Sebastian.

Sebastian leaned over to Kurt, gently pressing their lips together. Kurt cupped Sebastian's neck as he kissed him back.

"Kurt! Sebastian!" Summer whined from the doorway.

Kurt pulled away from Sebastian, glaring at Summer.

"Did you ask Sebastian what he's putting on his wall?" Summer asked as she sat next to Seth.

"I was just about to, actually," Kurt said.

"Looked like you were sucking face to me," Summer laughed.

"So, Sebastian. What are you putting on your wall?" Kurt asked.

"A collage."

"Of?"

"Pictures of everything. Things that mean a lot to me," Sebastian smiled, taking Kurt's hand into his own.

Kurt smiled back at Sebastian.

"Well, I'm putting music notes around everything that is important to _me_, too bad I don't like you Seb otherwise you could be the centre piece," Summer grinned.

Kurt laughed.

"So, Kurt, is there a reason why you came over?" Summer asked.

"To see my boyfriend," Kurt said honestly.

"I'm loved!" Sebastian smiled.

"Oh did I say my boyfriend? I meant my boyfriends brother," Kurt said, winking at Seth.

"I hate you now," Sebastian pouted.

"No you don't. Now let's get cracking with these wall designs."

The group had fun for the rest of the day, Kurt even persuaded his dad to let him stay over that night on the promise that he returned within two hours of waking up the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

"I love you," Sebastian smiled as he stood behind Kurt at his locker.

"Mm, I love you too," Kurt returned the smile as he turned around.

Sebastian leans down to kiss Kurt lightly.

"Where's Summer?" Kurt asked as he pulled away.

"Oh so when your kissing me you think of my sister? I am hurt, Hummel," Sebastian pouted.

"Oh shut up. You know I worry about your sister," Kurt said, kissing Sebastian gently.

"I do and she is with Miss Pillsbury again. Saying that, so should I," Sebastian smirked.

"Why?" Kurt asked, confused.

Sebastian lifted his left arm, "Why do you think?"

"You haven't started again, have you?"

Sebastian shook his head, "And they want to make sure I don't."

"So why aren't you there?"

"Because I want to be here with you," Sebastian grinned.

"I want you to be with me too but you really should go, 'Bas," Kurt smiled weakly.

"I'll go to the next one, alright?"

"Thank you," Kurt smile grew.

"So, are we going to go to class?" Sebastian asked, linking his hands with Kurt's.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Everyone was sat in the choir room, waiting for Mr Schue because he was, as usual, late.

"No, no, no. I'm not going camping in the summer, 'Bas," Kurt said, leaning back in his chair.

"Why not?"

"I don't like it," Kurt replied.

"I don't like going to see Pillsbury yet I'm going to do it for you!" Sebastian started to raise his voice.

"Why do you have to go see Miss Pillsbury, Sebastian?" Rachel asked, as everyone was now listening to their conversation.

"No reason," Sebastian replied.

"We're a family in here, Smythe, so if you don't tell us why then maybe we can't trust you," Blaine said, from the seat next to Rachel.

"Maybe only important people in my life deserve to know why I have to go see Pillsbury, Anderson."

"Sebastian," Kurt started, taking his hand. "Calm down."

"Why should I Kurt? No one apart from you and Summer know what goes on in my head, maybe they ought to know."

"We know what will happen if you do though. Please, 'Bas."

"So I guess I'm not the only one who is lost?" Santana asked, looking at everyone apart from the couple.

"Just shut up Santana! You're getting worse than Rachel!" Kurt shouted.

Sebastian took off his jacket that he had been wearing that day.

"What are you doing, Sebastian?" Mr Schue asked as he entered

"They want to know why I have to see Miss Pillsbury so I thought I should show them," Sebastian said, trying to smile.

He stepped to the front of the New Directions, showing them his arms.

"Happy now that I told you?" Sebastian asked, tears in his eyes that threatened to spill.

_Not the way I wanted to show them, to be honest_, Sebastian thought to himself.

"Y-y-you used to cut yourself?" Quinn asked, shocked.

"These aren't the only scars. I've got some on my stomach," Sebastian said. "Some of the scars aren't even from cutting myself."

"Then what from?" Puck asked.

"My dad."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kurt pressed another kiss to Sebastian's lips.

"I love you and I'm so sorry about everything today," Kurt whispered before kissing Sebastian again.

"I love you too and please stop apologising," Sebastian said, returning each kiss.

"I'd love to go camping with you," Kurt said, finally.

"You don't have to, Kurt. It was a stupid idea any-" Sebastian was saying before Kurt silenced him with his lips.

"I want to go," Kurt smiled.

Sebastian smiled back at Kurt.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

When Kurt and Sebastian entered the choir room the next day they saw Summer, Santana and Rachel fighting. Santana went to punch Summer when Sebastian jumped between them.

"Don't you fucking dare Lopez," Sebastian snarled.

"Why not Smythe?"

"Because if you hurt her then me and both of them will quit glee. And even though you might not think that as a big thing but you will never have my trust _ever_ again and you will have lost my friendship _forever_ and you will loose some reasonably good talent that isn't even noticed in here," Kurt stated. "And no, I'm not talking about myself."

"Why don't you grow some balls, Hummel? We don't give a damn about you or your boyfriend and his stupid family. We never have!" Santana sneered.

"And now you've lost your chance of winning Nationals. Well done, Lopez," Kurt laughed, taking both Sebastian's and Summer's hands.

The three left and the whole glee club blew up.

"Sebastian could've helped us beat the Warblers you prick!" Puck shouted.

"They had so much talent!" Tina mumbled.

There was a lot more of these comments as Mr Schue entered.

"SILENCE!" he shouted.

The choir room was silent, staring at Mr Schue in shock.

"Now, who would mind telling me why I just saw Kurt, Sebastian and Summer at Kurt's locker?"

The room stayed silent.

"No one?"

"Santana made them leave," Brittany said.

"Does Santana mind telling me how she made them leave?" Mr Schue asked, turning to the Latina girl.

"Me, Rachel and Summer were having a fight. Not over much, just about how much Summer doesn't fit into this group. I went to punch Summer as Kurt and Sebastian walked in and Sebastian got between us. He said 'don't' so I replied with 'why not?' and then Kurt went on this boring rant about them three leaving if I even bother and blah blah blah."

At Kurt's locker, Kurt had his head resting on Sebastian's shoulder with Summer leaning again said locker.

"I can't believe we just left the New Directions," Summer said.

"I can't believe Santana is _that_ cold-hearted. You'd think after being in the same room as you for the past two years she'd at least like you a little bit," Sebastian said, mainly aimed at Kurt.

"Can we just go back to mine? We can start studying for that test," Kurt said, sounding exhausted.

"Yeah. Come on," Sebastian wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist.

"I might be coming over boys but I don't want to see you two making out," Summer laughed.

**Song used in the previous chapter; Wherever You Will Go by The Calling (covered by Charlene Soraia) **


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt and Summer were sat in the Lima Bean, discussing Sebastian's birthday.

"So what is your mom doing for his birthday?" Kurt asked, sipping his coffee.

"Nothing as far as we're aware," Summer replied.

"Do you think she will allow me to throw him a party?"

"Probably. As long as there is no alcohol."

"Problem would be, who to invite," Kurt laughed.

"The Warblers. They are literally his only his friends."

It had been roughly five weeks since the incident with the New Directions and the three quitting. Of course, there had been several attempts to get them to return but they were not returning.

"And us, Summer."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sebastian asked as he sat next to Kurt.

"You," Kurt laughed.

"I haven't done anything wrong have I?"

"Not at all. But it's your birthday next week and me and Summer were planning something for you," Kurt smiled.

"Tell me," Sebastian pouted, making the pair laugh.

"We are planning you a party and we don't know who to invite apart from the Warblers," Summer said.

"Where shall this party be held?"

"Probably at mine," Kurt replied.

"Invite the New Directions. Finn will probably be around anyway," Sebastian said, drinking some of his coffee.

"Are you sure?"

Sebastian nodded, taking Kurt's hand.

"We have a party to plan," Summer grinned.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Summer walked between her two favourite boys, arms around their shoulders and leaning down on them so she could be lifted up. The three laughed but stopped when they were nearing the choir room. They decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"We need them back, Santana," Rachel shouted.

"No we don't. We have you and over-gelled hobbit's talent. We don't need any more shitty talent in this show choir," Santana retorted.

"Oh get over it, Lopez. You have a grudge over a person who can sing better than the pair of you! That's why you hated Summer and everyone saw past it!" Puck shouted. "You both need to go to apologize to Summer and if you don't do it before Nationals then over half of us have agreed to not to return next year."

"At this rate we won't be able to compete at Nationals because we are one down," Mr Schue said.

The trio had entered at this, smirks on their faces.

"Hear that, Satan. You're down one at Nationals. All you have to do is apologize and you can actually compete," Summer smirked.

Santana frowned, Rachel joining.

"Over our dead bodies," Rachel shouted.

"Hold on, I thought she just wanted us back? Are my ears mistaking me?" Sebastian asked, confused.

"Told you that you need to get them checked over," Kurt laughed.

"So, how are we gonna settle this? Are you gonna apologize or do me, Kurt and my amazing brother have to beat you in a fight?"

"Bite me, Smythe!" Santana replied, snarling.

Summer looked over at the band, nodding at them to start performing. As soon the music started the girls recognized the song.

_(Summer) Your butt is mine_

_Gonna take you right_

_Just show your face_

_In broad daylight_

_I'm telling you_

_On how I feel_

_Gonna hurt your mind_

_Don't shoot to kill_

_Come on, Come on,_

_Lay it on me all right_

_(Rachel) I'm giving you_

_On count of three_

_To show your stuff_

_Or let it be_

_I'm telling you_

_Just watch your mouth_

_I know your game_

_What you're about_

_(Sebastian and Santana) Well they say the sky's_

_The limit_

_And to me that's really true_

_But my friend you have seen nothing_

_Just wait 'till I get through_

_(Summer and Kurt) Because I'm bad, I'm bad-_

_Come on_

_(Bad bad - Really, really bad)_

_You know it_

_(Bad Bad - Really, Really Bad)_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad-_

_Come on, you know_

_(Bad bad - Really, really bad)_

_And the whole world has to_

_Answer right now_

_Just to tell you once again,_

_Who's bad_

_(Rachel) The word is out_

_You're doing wrong_

_Gonna lock you up_

_Before too long,_

_Your lying eyes_

_Gonna take you right_

_So listen up_

_Don't make a fight_

_(Sebastian) Your talk is cheap_

_You're not a man_

_You're throwing stones_

_To hide your hands_

_(Santana) But they say the sky's_

_The limit_

_And to me that's really true_

_And my friends you have seen nothing_

_Just wait 'til I get through_

_(All) Because I'm bad, I'm bad_

_Come on_

_(Bad bad - Really, really bad)_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad_

_You know it_

_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_

_You know I'm bad, I'm back_

_You know it, you know_

_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_

_And the whole world has to_

_Answer right now_

_(And the whole world has to answer right now_

_Just to tell you once again_

_(Just to tell you once again)_

_Who's bad_

_(Kurt) We can change the world tomorrow_

_This could be a better place_

_If you don't like what I'm saying_

_Then won't you slap my face_

_(Santana and Summer) Because I'm bad, I'm bad_

_Come on_

_(Bad bad - Really, really bad)_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad_

_You know it_

_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad_

_You know it, You know_

_(Bad bad - Really, really bad)_

_Woo! Woo! Woo!_

_(And the whole world has to answer right now just to tell you once again)_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad_

_Come on_

_(Bad bad - Really, really bad)_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad_

_You know it - You know it_

_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_

_You know, you know, you know, come on_

_(Bad bad - Really, really bad)_

_And the whole world has to answer right now_

_(And the whole world has to answer right now)_

_Just to tell you_

_(Just to tell you once again)_

_You know I'm smooth, I'm bad, you know it_

_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad baby_

_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_

_You know, you know, you know it, come on_

_(Bad bad - Really, really bad)_

_And the whole world has to answer right now_

_(And the whole world has to answer right now)_

_Woo!_

_(Just to tell you once again)_

_(All) You know I'm bad, I'm bad_

_You know it_

_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_

_You know I'm bad - You know - Hoo!_

_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_

_You know I'm bad - I'm bad - You know it, you know_

_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_

_And the whole world has to answer right now_

_(And the whole world has to answer right now)_

_Just to tell you once again_

_(Just to tell you once again)_

_Who's bad?_

Rachel and Santana were panting by the end of the song, but they were not finished yet.

"If you think that was hard, check this out," Summer grinned as another song started to play.

_(Summer) Yo, VIP, let's kick it!_

_(Kurt and Sebastian) Ice Ice Baby, Ice Ice Baby_

_(Summer) All right stop, collaborate and listen_

_Ice is back with my brand new invention_

_Something grabs a hold of me tightly_

_Then I flow like a harpoon daily and nightly_

_Will it ever stop? Yo - - I don't know_

_Turn off the lights and I'll glow_

_To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal_

_Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle_

_(Santana) Dance, bum rush the speaker that booms_

_I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom_

_Deadly, when I play a dope melody_

_Anything less than the best is a felony_

_Love it or leave it, you better gain way_

_You better bull's eye, the kid don't play_

_If there was a problem, yo, I'll solve it_

_Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it_

After the second song, Santana and Rachel were practically passed out on the floor.

"Third song on it's way, girls," Summer grinned, making the pair wonder where she had all this energy.

_(Sebastian) Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Let me know_

_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_

_And we start real slow_

_You just put your lips together_

_And you come real close_

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Here we go_

_(Kurt) (Look) I'm betting you like people_

_And I'm betting you love freak mode_

_And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls_

_And stroke your little ego_

_I bet you I'm guilty your honour_

_That's just how we live in my genre_

_Who in the hell done paved the road wider?_

_There's only flo, and one rida_

_I'm a damn shame_

_Order more champagne, pull a damn hamstring_

_Tryna put it on ya_

_Bet your lips spin back around corner_

_Slow it down baby take a little longer_

_(Summer) Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Let me know_

_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_

_And we start real slow_

_You just put your lips together and come real close_

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Here we go_

_(Kurt, Sebastian and Summer) Whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby_

_(Sebastian) It's like everywhere I go_

_My whistle ready to blow_

_Shawty don't leave a note_

_She can go get any by the low_

_Told me she's not a pro_

_It's okay, it's under control_

_Show me soprano, 'cause girl you can handle_

_Baby we start snagging, you come up in part clothes_

_Girl I'm losing wing, my Bugatti the same road_

_Show me your perfect pitch, you got it my banjo_

_Talented with your lips, like you blew out a candle_

_So amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music_

_Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it_

_Give me the perfect pitch, ya never lose it_

_(All three) Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Let me know_

_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_

_And we start real slow_

_You just put your lips together_

_And you come real close_

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Here we go_

_Whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby_

_(Summer) Go girl you can twerk it_

_Let me see you whistle while you work it_

_I'mma lay it back, don't stop it_

'_Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it on me_

_Now, Shawty let that whistle blow - oh, oh, oh_

_Yeah baby let that whistle blow - oh, oh!_

_(All three) Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Let me know_

_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_

_And we start real slow_

_You just put your lips together_

_And you come real close_

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Here we go_

_Whistle baby, whistle baby,_

_Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby,_

_Whistle baby, whistle baby,_

_Whistle baby, whistle baby._

At the end Summer ran up the stages where all the chairs were then up the back wall before doing a back flip and ending up in front of all of the chairs.

The room burst out into applause.

"Now we are finished," Summer said to Santana and Rachel who had moved to chairs as soon as the song started.

"So I suggest you apologize to Summer, Santana because we need that kind of stamina for Nationals," Mr Schue said.

"Especially as when I was leaving they got a new Captain and he looked like he didn't want to be messed with," Sebastian piped up.

"I'm sorry Summer," Santana said, before running out of the choir room.

"Welcome back guys," Mr Schue grinned.

"We are going to kick some ass!" Summer returned the grin.

**Songs used; Bad by Michael Jackson (covered by Glee Cast in Season 3; Michael)**

**Ice, Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice (covered by Glee Cast in Season 1)**

**Blow My Whistle Baby by Florida (covered by Glee Cast (Warblers) in Season 4; Thanksgiving)**

**A/N - If you have any requests for songs for someone to sing then please send it in a review or a PM! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

"A study party?" Finn frowned when he entered the living room to see Kurt, Sebastian, Summer, Santana and Brittany sitting there with their books on their laps.

"Yes, Finnegan. A study party because _we_ actually want to do well in school," Kurt replied.

"Uh, fine. Me and Puck will go to my room," Finn said, pulling Puck behind him from where he was hiding from around the corner.

"Home time guys. I don't wanna hear them," Summer pulled a face.

"They haven't got to that stage yet, Summer. Finn refuses to even think about it," Kurt laughed.

"How would you know?" Sebastian asked, afraid of the answer.

"Wanky!" Santana shouted.

"He's my brother, 'Bas. We talk, a lot."

"I'm gonna say it again, Wanky!"

"Satan, shush!"

"Britt, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, catching a glimpse of Brittany's piece of paper.

"Oh, Summer said you and your dolphin were getting married so I'm doing the invitation," Brittany grinned happily.

"Summer!" Sebastian shouted, glaring at his sister.

"What? It's the truth," Summer grinned.

"How is it?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Well Sebastian said-" Summer started before Sebastian covered her mouth.

"What did Sebastian say?" Santana asked, interested.

"Nothing!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Friday rolled around. Sebastian's birthday. The day of the party.

Kurt woke up to find himself on Sebastian's chest.

"Morning gorgeous," he heard Sebastian say from above him.

"Morning birthday boy," Kurt winked as he sat up to look down at Sebastian. "How long have you been up?"

"A few minutes."

Kurt nodded before pressing his lips to Sebastian's for a long, passionate kiss. The two stayed like that till Summer knocked on Sebastian's door and entered.

"Hey birthday boy!" Summer shouted, making the pair jump apart.

"Summer!" Sebastian frowned.

"I knocked," Summer said.

"Did you hear me shout 'come in'?"

"Guys, guys, guys," Kurt said, repeating it till they were quiet. "Now, Summer. What did you want?"

"To talk to my brother but instead I want to enjoy the view," Summer winked.

"Stop ogling my boyfriend!" Sebastian said, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

"But he's hot! Have you seen his abs?"

Kurt started to blush, covering his face.

"Leave. Now."

"I'm going. I'm going!" Summer shouted as she ran out of the room.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Glee club had been amusing that week for the trio, seeing as Mr Schue had made the whole club sing songs of appreciation to them. So when they walked into glee that day they got the surprise when no one was there.

"Wonder where they are," Summer said, as she sat down in her usual seat.

"If they jump out on us then I'm quitting again," Sebastian announced.

That seemed to make everyone file into the choir room, a disappointed look on their faces.

"How did I even guess?" Sebastian grinned.

Sebastian and Kurt sat down in their seats behind Summer.

"How _did_ you guess?" Quinn asked, as everyone sat down.

"Overheard you guys talking when me, Kurt and Summer left early on Tuesday."

"So, who has a song prepared?" Mr Schue asked, finally taking control of the group.

"Uh, Mr Schue. Me and Summer have prepared a song to sing to Sebastian because it's his birthday," Kurt said, standing up.

"Go ahead guys," Mr Schue said, going to sit on his stool.

_(Both) Made a wrong turn once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_(Summer) Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss 'No way, it's all good'_

_It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, always second guessing_

_Underestimated, look I'm still around_

_(Both) Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if your ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

_(Kurt)You're so mean _

_(Summer) (you're so mean)_

_(Kurt) When you talk_

_(Summer) (when you talk)_

_(Kurt) About yourself. You were wrong._

_Change the voices_

_(Summer) (Change the voices)_

_(Kurt) In your head_

_(Summer) (In your head)_

_(Kurt) Make them like you instead_

_(Summer) So complicated_

_Look happy, you'll make it_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough, I've done all I could think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_I've seen you do the same_

_(Ohh ohhhhhhh)_

_(Both) Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect_

_(Summer) The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in line and we try try try but we try to hard_

_And it's a waste of my time_

_Done looking for the critics, 'cause they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_

_Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?_

_(Both) (Yeah! Ooooh!)_

_I'm pretty, pretty, pretty_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

_(Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than less than perfect)_

_You're prefect, you're perfect to me_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me._

Everyone applauded the pair who grinned at Sebastian.

"And. We'd like to announce that Sebastian's birthday party is still going down at the Hummel house so be there by six. The Warblers are coming at five though to help us finish setting up so if you'd like to be there earlier, you are most welcome," Summer grinned.

Another cheer went across the room.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

As Kurt took some more palettes of food to the tables in the garden, Sebastian lifted up Saff and Seth from getting in Kurt's way.

"Come on you two, calm down," Sebastian said as he slung them over his shoulders, walking over to Kurt.

"Hey babe," Kurt smiled at Sebastian.

"Hello," Sebastian leaned down to kiss Kurt gently.

"Did you know you have two kids on your back?" Kurt asked, laughing.

"Do I really? Oh, I didn't tell you obviously. I'm the new and improved Santa Claus. I give children to toys," Sebastian grinned.

"Sebby!" Saffron shouted.

"Yes Saff?"

"Put me down! I want to go see Jeffy!"

Kurt turned to see where Saffron was looking and indeed, half of the Warblers were there. Sebastian put both of the twins down and as soon as he had his hands off them, they made a beeline for Nick and Jeff. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Nick and Jeff would make a good couple," Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear.

"I've got a plan set already, 'Bas," Kurt smiled.

"Mind sharing this plan with me?"

"No. Now go get ready. I'll give them lot jobs to do," Kurt leaned up to kiss Sebastian softly.

Sebastian kissed Kurt back, "Fine, fine. But I want more kisses when I return."

"If you get ready. Now chop, chop," Kurt grinned as the Warblers walked up to him.

Sebastian kissed Kurt once more before running inside the house.

"Cute!" David shouted making the group laugh.

"Right so I have everyone doing a job. Let me just call the others over so we can get this party sorted," Kurt said, catching the Warblers attention. "Hey! Finn, Noah! Get over here!"

The couple ran over straight away, joining the Warblers.

"Right. So I have Finn, Noah, David and Trent on putting up the gazebo's. Thad, Rylan and Louis on putting all the food on these tables and Nick and Jeff, you're helping Summer to make sure the twins don't cause to much trouble. Let's go boys!"

Everyone sprang into action, Nick and Jeff carrying the twins to the back deck.

When everything was finished there was ten minutes till the party actually started.

"Well done boys. Now Summer is going to take the twins home and shall be back in five minutes. You can do whatever you want but please, please, please don't ruin anything!"

"Thank you for doing this for me," Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear after the Warblers had disappeared to start the music.

"You're welcome. And it's really my pleasure," Kurt smiled, turning around to face Sebastian.

"I'm glad I have such a fantastic boyfriend," Sebastian smiled.

"I wonder who that could be," Kurt grinned.

Sebastian pressed his lips to Kurt's, cupping his face. Kurt kissed Sebastian back when Santana, Brittany, Sam and Quinn walked through the back door onto the deck.

"Wanky!" Santana shouted over at them, when she spotted them.

Sebastian pulled away laughing.

"It's my birthday, Satan. Can't I kiss my boyfriend without you interrupting?" Sebastian asked, smiling.

"Only if it's hot," Santana winked before the four went to join the Warblers.

"Yeah, well you can get a kiss from me after I've called my dad," Kurt smiled, heading inside the house.

He saw Sebastian pout as he walked through the door. He took his phone out of his pocket, dialling his dad's number as the doorbell rang. He opened the door to see Blaine, Rachel and Mercedes standing there. He waved them in as his dad picked up the phone.

As soon as he had put his phone down after a long conversation with his dad, Kurt had lips on his own and they were not Sebastian's. He pushed the boy kissing him away, noticing it was Blaine.

"What the fuck?!" Kurt shouted, tears threatening to spill.

"Oh come on, Kurt. I know your only with Sebastian to make me fall into your arms after that whole 'You don't have a boyfriend' incident at Valentines day," Blaine replied.

"I love Sebastian, Blaine," Kurt shouted, tears falling from his eyes.

After he said that, Kurt ran up to his room, closing the door behind him. He sank to the floor, letting tears fall down his cheeks as he sobbed silently.

Kurt didn't know how long he had sat there crying but it was a while before Sebastian was knocking on his door.

"Kurt? Are you in there? It's me Sebastian," he heard Sebastian's voice shout through the door.

Kurt moved away from the door, sitting on the bed before calling, "It's open."

Sebastian walked through the door, closing it behind him and sitting next to Kurt on the bed, arms wrapped around him.

"What happened?"

"B-B-Blaine kissed me," Kurt stuttered, more tears pouring out of his eyes as he said it aloud.

Sebastian went to get up but Kurt tugged on his arm.

"Don't do anything. Let Summer, she deals with it better than you will. You will try to kill him, the most she will do is kick him in the balls."

"He needs to be punished, Kurt," Sebastian said, sitting next to Kurt again.

"I have the perfect plan but please…You can only tell Summer," Kurt mumbled, leaning into him.

"Are you sure? Finn, Puck and Sam would all hurt him if I told them," Sebastian asked, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend.

Kurt nodded, "I'm sure."

The couple had their hands linked between them as they walked back out onto the deck before sitting on the bench swing beside the door. Kurt has his legs draped over Sebastian's, cuddled into his side. Summer ran over to them, kneeling beside the bench.

"What happened?" she asked immediately.

"Anderson," Sebastian replied, rubbing circles on Kurt's back.

"What did he do?"

"Mouth raped Kurt."

Summer stood up, scanning the crowd for the over-gelled hobbit. As soon as she spotted him she was running over, pulling him away from the Warbler he was dancing with.

"Hey! I was dancing with him!" Blaine complained, making everyone turn their attention to the pair.

"Well you aren't now. So, explain everything you did to Kurt because from what I gather you sexually assaulted him."

Most of the gang behind Summer gasped at that.

"It's not sexual assault if he enjoyed it!" Blaine retorted.

"Like he enjoyed it. He was sitting on Sebastian's lap with tear tracks on his cheeks!"

Before Blaine could reply Summer's fist had connected with his jaw.

**Song Used; Perfect by P!NK (covered by Glee cast in Season 3)**

**A/N - Sorry about late updates! I'm back at school and I'm doing loooads of coursework at the moment so that doesn't help. I'll update as soon as I can!**


	10. Chapter 10

It had been months since the incident with Blaine but the three were not going to forget it. And they made sure he didn't either.

In the two months the New Directions had gained a member. Jamie Tailor. She hadn't said a word since she joined and they had only ever heard her sing once. But during an argument with Blaine on one day she finally spoke up.

"Quel est son problème?" Jamie asked, glaring at Blaine. ***TRANSLATE; What is his problem?***

Most of the New Directions looked at Jamie funny, but Kurt, Sebastian and Summer all smirked.

"Oh vous savez, il s'est passé sur sa tête quand il était bébé," Sebastian grinned. ***TRANSLATE; Oh your know, he was dropped on his head when he was a baby***

"SEBASTIAN! Ne pas lui faire peur!" Kurt shouted. ***TRANSLATE; SEBASTIAN! Don't scare her!***

"Appelez-moi Jamie et je vais vous la fin. Le nom est Knox. Je ne réponds pas à Jamie," Jamie smirked, a gleam in her eye. ***TRANSLATE; Call me Jamie and I will end you. The name is Knox. I don't reply to Jamie.***

"I like her!" Summer grinned.

"Mm, I like you too. You seem like the type of person who cares but also fights," Knox smiled.

"You have that right, Knox. But I only care about family and whoever the hell a family member is going out with," Summer grinned.

"You got that right," Kurt grinned, wrapping his arm around Sebastian's waist.

"So are you and her related?" Knox asked, looking between Kurt and Summer.

"Oh hell no. I'm with Sebastian who is Summer's brother," Kurt explained.

"Cool!" Knox grinned.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

With a couple of days till Prom Sebastian was concerned. Kurt hadn't mentioned anything about wanting to go to Prom. So naturally Sebastian asked him next time Kurt was over his.

"Hey baby," Sebastian started, kissing Kurt's hand.

"Yes?" Kurt asked, looking up at his boyfriend from where he was sat between his legs.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom this Friday," Sebastian smiled, pressing a peck to Kurt's lips.

"Thought you wasn't going to ask," Kurt laughed.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"Good. So have you been waiting for me to ask you?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah. Summer said you had been thinking about it," Kurt grinned, wrapping an arm around Sebastian's neck.

"Did she? I might have to have words with her later."

"No you don't. You have to sit here with me for the whole evening," Kurt smirked, pulling Sebastian down for a kiss.

Sebastian kissed Kurt back, arms wrapping around the frame of his boyfriend. Kurt leant up on his knees, turning his body round so he was facing Sebastian, their lips connected the whole time.

"Boys! I don't not need to see your sex life on my couch," Brianna said as she passed the living room.

Sebastian groaned as he rested his forehead on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt laughed, running a hand through Sebastian's hair.

"Come on. We have homework to do," Kurt grinned, climbing off Sebastian's lap.

Sebastian groaned again.

"Are you out to kill me?" he asked, standing up.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Sebastian looked at Kurt as they stood outside the gym doors.

"Ready?" he asked, squeezing Kurt's hand for support.

"Ready," Kurt grinned, leaning up to kiss Sebastian's jaw lightly.

The couple entered the gym, looking around. It had been decorated for prom and the theme was 'Hollywood Glamour'. They were currently standing on a red carpet, some 'paparazzi' were standing at the sides taking the pictures of everyone who entered. They walked to the tables, finding Summer instantly. She was sat with Knox and their dates.

"Hey girls," Kurt smiled as they reached the table.

"Oh hey boys," Knox grinned.

"Having fun so far?" Sebastian asked, pulling a seat out for Kurt to sit in.

Kurt sat down, the smile still on his face. Sebastian sat next to him, linking their hands together again.

"Yeah. Me and Ryan have danced a few times. Right Ry?" Summer answered, looking at a boy with dark hair and blue eyes.

He nodded, gazing into Summer's eyes.

A song started to play and Knox grabbed her dates hand, pulling him to the dance floor.

Kurt laughed when he saw the males face.

"_I wish my heart was always on her mind_," Ryan sang to Summer, making her giggle.

The song finished and Rachel walked onto the stage. The New Directions had been asked to sing some songs at the Prom but there was also a play list for when they were not singing.

_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh_

_I'd give anything again to be your baby doll_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

She looked over at Puckerman, who she had come with. Unfortunately him and Finn had broken up a few weeks prior.

_You said sit back down where you belong_

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on_

_Sit back down on the couch where we_

_Made love the first time and you said to me this_

_Something, something about this place_

_Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_

_Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy_

_Yeah something about, baby, you and I_

_It's been two years since I let you go,_

_I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n roll_

_Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart_

_On my birthday you sang me a heart of gold_

_With a guitar humming and no clothes_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_Ooh-oh ooh-oh_

_Sit back down where you belong_

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on_

_Sit back down on the couch where we_

_Made love the first time and you said to me this_

_Something, something about this place_

_Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_

_Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy_

_Yeah something about, baby, you and I_

_You and I_

_You, you and I_

_You, you and I_

_You, you and I, I_

_You and I_

_You, you and I_

_Oh yeah!_

_I'd rather die_

_Without you and I_

_C'mon!_

_Put your drinks up!_

_We got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent_

_'Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven_

_There's only three men that I'm a serve my whole life_

_It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ_

_Something, something about the chase_

_Six whole years_

_I'm a New York woman, born to run you down_

_So have my lipstick all over your face_

_Something, something about just knowing when it's right_

_So put your drinks up for Nebraska_

_For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you_

_You and I_

_You, you and I_

_Baby, I rather die!_

_Without you and I_

_You and I_

_You, you and I_

_Nebraska, I rather die_

_Without you and I_

_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_This time I'm not leaving without you._

There was a cheer across the gym as Rachel finished singing. Kurt stood up, pulling Sebastian to the dance floor.

_(Blaine) You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_

_I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

Kurt rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder as they danced close together.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Yoooouuu_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_No_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_

Kurt smiled as he and Sebastian walked back to their table. As soon as they had sat down they regretted it. Summer and Ryan were 'sucking face' as Puck would put it.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Principal Figgins stood on the stage, microphone in front of him.

"Would the Prom King candidates please come on the stage," he said. "Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Sebastian Smythe and Jason Bedford."

"Good luck babe," Kurt smiled as Sebastian stood up.

Sebastian smiled back, kissing Kurt's cheek as he passed.

"And now the Prom Queen candidates. Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Summer Smythe and Harley Jones."

"Good luck Summer," Kurt grinned, a twinkle in his eye.

"Thanks KK," Summer smiled.

Kurt watched as the two most important people in his life stood on that stage.

"And our Prom King is," Figgins paused. "Sebastian Smythe!"

A cheer went across the gym.

_He must be popular_, Kurt thought to himself, smiling.

The king from the previous year placed the crown on Sebastian's head.

"And our Prom Queen is," again Figgins paused, for effect. "A write-in. Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt's face fell. _He_ was prom queen?!

Sebastian saw this, he ran down off the stage to Kurt's side.

"Come on, Kurt. We're leaving," Sebastian said, taking Kurt's hand.

"Oh ruin our fun Smythe," a jock shouted.

"Fun? You have fun taking the piss out of someone? You know nothing about Kurt yet you decide that you want to bully him because, what, he's gay and has a higher voice than you?" Sebastian stood up, storming over to the jock.

"Kurt Hummel you are prom queen, please come collect your crown," Figgins said, disrupting the fight that was going to happen.

Kurt stood up, walking up to the stage, surprising the seniors. He stood in front of the prom queen from last year as she put the crown on his head.

Sebastian joined Kurt, taking his hand before leading him down to the dance floor.

_(Santana and Quinn) What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

Kurt and Sebastian had their hands clasped, Sebastian's free hand on Kurt's waist and Kurt's on Sebastian's shoulder.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_and me and all other people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

At the end of the song Sebastian pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips.

"I love you my Queen," Sebastian whispered as he pulled away.

Kurt smiled, "I love you my King."

**Songs used; **

**You and I by Lady Gaga**

**Teenage Dream by Katy Perry (Covered by Glee Cast in Season 2 and Season 4)**

**You and Me by Lifehouse**

**A/N - Apologises! How long has it been since I've updated?! I don't even know! Longer than a week though…maybe two? :/ So I've updated! Yaay! Possibly another chapter this week but I'm almost finished. Uh, I might right a sequel if you guys like that idea. Review? I love you guuuys!**


	11. Chapter 11 Part 1

Sebastian ran into the choir room, with Summer on his back, both laughing.

"Thank you for joining us guys," Mr Schue said.

"Oh we were just with Miss Pillsbury. And we have some fantastic news!" Summer grinned.

"But that fantastic news is for later," Sebastian interrupted.

"And where on Earth is Kurt?" Finn asked.

"Calling Burt," Summer answered.

"Why?" Santana asked.

"Because he has some brilliant news," Kurt grinned as he walked in.

"Mind telling us?" Quinn asked.

"Nope," the three said at the same time.

"But it might change the way you perform at Nationals," Rachel complained.

"Mr Schue, do you think that this will change our performance at Nationals?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, and for the better," Mr Schue grinned, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders as Sebastian put Summer on the floor. "Which brings me to my first point. Summer will be getting a solo at Nationals."

"What?!" Rachel shouted, appalled.

"You heard him, Berry," Sebastian grinned. "Which shall bring him to his second point."

"My second point is Sebastian and Summer will get a duet," Mr Schue stated.

There was suddenly a blow in the choir room.

"That is not fair!" was from several members.

"Enough!" Kurt shouted. The room fell silent, looking at Kurt shocked. "I am actually sick of you guys having a go at us. Most of you guys have been pushed behind so many times for Rachel and Finn but I am now sick of you all having a go at 'Bas and Summer."

"Kurt," Mr Schue started.

"No, Mr Schue. They are always pushing Sebastian and Summer behind in everything, especially when they found out about me and Sebastian. I am absolutely sick of it. I haven't been able to trust them for months, actually, since the beginning of the year!"

"Kurt, come on," Sebastian took Kurt's hand.

"Yeah, KK, let's get out of here. They aren't worth your breath," Summer grinned.

"You can't call him that," Mercedes said, glaring at Summer.

"Can't call him what?" Summer asked.

"KK, that's what his mom called him," Mercedes stated.

"I allow her to call me that, actually," Kurt shouted at her.

"What is your problem, Hummel?" Santana glared at him.

Kurt went to shout at her but Sebastian grabbed his arm, "Kurt come on. It's supposed to be a good day. You've finished and we've got some brilliant news to. Let's go home."

"Kurt's finished what?" Puck perked up.

"Nothing," Summer said.

"And what is this brilliant news you guys have?" Artie asked.

"None of your business. Sure, I would tell you everything if you were my real family. If you were always there for me," Kurt snapped.

"Kurt," some of the girls whimpered, looking hurt.

"We've been over this. You guys lost him when you started to only care about his love life!" Summer said.

"Can we just tell them?" Kurt whispered to Sebastian.

"If you really want to," Sebastian replied.

"Are you sure, Kurt? You really don't have to," Mr Schue told him, over-hearing their conversation.

"Might as well. It could get them off my back," Kurt smiled slightly.

Sebastian wrapped his arm around Kurt, squeezing his shoulder tightly. The group turned their full attention to the boy.

"I got diagnosed with cancer a few months back," Kurt admitted.

Everyone's face turned to shock.

"I finished getting my treatment this week," Kurt continued, tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey Kurtie!" Jeff shouted as he entered.

"Jeffy!" Kurt shouted, running over to the boy.

The two shared a hug.

"Kurt! Jeff!" Nick shouted, an angry look on his face.

"Oh god, what did I do wrong?" Kurt asked, taking a step away from Jeff.

"You can't hug my _boyfriend_ anymore," Nick smirked, emphasising the word.

"You're together?" Kurt exclaimed, jumping up and down. "This day keeps getting better."

"Can we see it? Please?" Jeff grinned.

Kurt pulled a necklace out from under his shirt, showing it to the boys.

"It's beautiful!" the boys grinned, examining the necklace.

"What is?" Mike asked.

"The song we have been working on," Summer grinned, lacing her fingers with Jeff and Kurt.

"Oh! I forgot about that!" Nick laughed.

"Still remember the choreography though?" Sebastian asked.

Nick nodded, taking the position, the others followed.

_(All five) Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_(Nick) Woke up on the right side of the bed_

_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

_(Kurt) Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_

_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_

_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

_(Summer) Good morning and good night_

_I'll wake up at twilight_

_It's gonna be alright_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time_

_(All) Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_(Jeff) Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_

_Checked out of my room, hit the ATM_

_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

_(Sebastian) Good morning and good night_

_I'll wake up at twilight_

_It's gonna be alright_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time._

_(All) Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_(Nick and Kurt) Doesn't matter when_

_It's always a good time then_

_(Jeff and Sebastian) Doesn't matter where_

_It's always a good time there_

_Doesn't matter when,_

_It's always a good time then_

_(Summer) It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

_(All) Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

"I think we have some serious competition for Nationals," Rachel said, staring at the five wide-eyed.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Vocal adrenaline stood on the stage, as the music started.

_I was there to witness_

_Candice's inner business_

_She wants the boys to notice_

_Her rainbows, and her ponies_

_She was educated but could not count to ten_

_Now she got lots of different horses_

_By lots of different men_

_And I say_

_Liberate your sons and daughters_

_The bush is high but in the hole there's water_

_You can get some, when they give it_

_Nothing sacred, but it's a living_

_Hey, ho, here she go_

_Either a little too high or a little too low_

_Got no self-esteem and vertigo_

_'Cause she thinks she's made of candy_

_Hey, ho, here she go_

_Either a little too loud or a little too close_

_Got a hurricane in the back of her throat_

_She thinks she's made of candy_

_Ring a ring of roses_

_Whoever gets the closest_

_She comes and she goes_

_As the war of the roses_

_Mother was a victim_

_Father beat the system_

_By moving bricks to Brixton_

_And learning how to fix them_

_Liberate your sons and daughters_

_The bush is high but in the hole there's water_

_As you will she'll be the Hollywood love,_

_And if it don't feel good_

_What are you doing it for_

_Now tell me_

_Hey, ho, here she go_

_Either a little too high or a little too low_

_Got no self-esteem and vertigo_

_'Cause she thinks she's made of candy_

_Hey, ho, here she go_

_Either a little too loud or a little too close_

_Got a hurricane in the back of her throat_

_She thinks she's made of candy_

_Liberate your sons and daughters_

_The bush is high but in the hole there's water_

_As you will she'll be the Hollywood love_

_And if you don't feel good_

_What are you doing it for?_

_What are you doing it for?_

_What are you doing it for?_

_What are you doing it for?_

_What are you doing it for?_

_What are you doing it for?_

_What are you doing it for?_

_What are you doing it for?_

_What are you doing it for?_

_Hey, ho, here she go_

_Either a little too high or a little too low_

_Got no self-esteem and vertigo_

_'Cause she thinks she's made of candy_

_Hey, ho, here she go_

_Either a little too loud or a little too close_

_Got a hurricane in the back of her throat_

_She thinks she's made of candy_

_Hey, ho, here she go_

_Either a little too high or a little too low_

_Got no self-esteem and vertigo_

_'Cause she thinks she's made of candy_

_Hey, ho, here she go_

_Either a little too loud or a little too close_

_Got a hurricane in the back of her throat_

_She thinks she's made of candy_

They walked off as the audience cheered.

"The Warblers are next," Sebastian whispered to Kurt.

Sure enough the Warblers walked onto the stage, taking their positions.

_(Hunter) There was a time_

_I used to look into my father's eyes._

_In a happy home_

_I was a king, I had a golden throne._

_Those days are gone,_

_Now the memory's on the wall._

_I hear the songs_

_From the places where I was born._

_(David) Upon the hill across the blue lake,_

_That's where I had my first heartbreak._

_I still remember how it all changed._

_My father said,_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_Yeah!_

_(Nick) "Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_Yeah!_

_(Trent)There was a time_

_I met a girl of a different kind._

_We ruled the world,_

_I thought I'd never lose her out of sight._

_We were so young, I think of her now and then._

_I still hear the songs reminding me of a friend._

_(Louis)Upon the hill across the blue lake,_

_That's where I had my first heartbreak._

_I still remember how it all changed._

_My father said,_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_Yeah!_

_(Jeff) Oh, oh, oh!_

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_(All) "Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_Yeah!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! [3x]_

_Yeah!_

They took their new positions as the music started.

_Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like_

_We could go out any day, any night_

_Baby I'll take you there, take you there_

_Baby I'll take you there, yeah_

_Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on_

_You can get, get anything that you want_

_Baby just shout it out, shout it out_

_Baby just shout it out, yeah_

_And if you,_

_You want me too_

_Let's make a move_

_Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we_

_To-o-uch_

_You get this kind of ru-u-ush_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_If you don't wanna take it slow_

_And you just wanna take me home_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And let me kiss you_

_Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need_

_Looking so good from your head to your feet_

_Come on come over here, over here_

_Come on come over here, yeah_

_Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends_

_Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins_

_Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight_

_Baby, be mine tonight, yeah_

_And if you,_

_You want me too_

_Let's make a move_

_Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we_

_To-o-uch_

_You get this kind of ru-u-ush_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_If you don't wanna take it slow (c'mon)_

_And you just wanna take me home_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And let me kiss you [x5]_

_C'mon_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we_

_To-o-uch_

_You get this kind of ru-u-ush_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_If you don't wanna take it slow_

_And you just wanna take me home_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Every time we to-o-uch_

_You get this kind of ru-u-ush_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_If you don't wanna take it slow_

_And you just wanna take me home_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And let me kiss you_

Nick took centre stage as more music started.

_(Nick) Yeah, you can be the greatest_

_You can be the best_

_You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

_(Jeff)You could beat the world_

_You could beat the war_

_You could talk to God, go banging on his door_

_(Hunter) You can throw your hands up_

_You can beat the clock_

_You can move a mountain_

_You can break rocks_

_You can be a master_

_Don't wait for luck_

_Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself_

_(All) Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

_Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

_(Trent)You can go the distance_

_You can run the mile_

_You can walk straight through hell with a smile_

_(Louis) You could be the hero_

_You could get the gold_

_Breaking all the records they thought that never could be broke_

_(Nick) Do it for your people_

_Do it for your pride_

_How you ever gonna know if you never even try?_

_(Jeff) Do it for your country_

_Do it for your name_

_Cause there's gonna be a day_

_(All) When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

_Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

_(David) Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion_

_On the walls of the hall of fame_

_Be students_

_Be teachers_

_Be politicians_

_Be preachers_

_Be believers_

_Be leaders_

_Be astronauts_

_Be champions_

_Be truth seekers_

_Be students_

_Be teachers_

_Be politicians_

_Be preachers_

_Be believers_

_Be leaders_

_Be astronauts_

_Be champions_

_(All) Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You could be the greatest_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You can be the best_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You can be the king kong banging on your chest_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You could beat the world_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You could beat the war_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You could talk to God, go banging on his door_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You can throw your hands up_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You can beat the clock_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You can move a mountain_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You can break rocks_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You can be a master_

_(You can be a champion)_

_Don't wait for luck_

_(You can be a champion)_

_Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself_

_(You can be a champion)_

_Standing in the hall of fame_

The Warblers walked off the stage as the audiences cheers died down. Summer, Sebastian and all of the girls walked out, the girls wearing a black dress with blue belts whilst Sebastian wore a black suit with a blue tie.

_Na, na, na, na, na _

_Na, na, na, na, na _

_Na, na, na, na, na _

_Na, na, na, na, na _

_(Hey, baby) _

_You've really got my tail in a spin _

_(Hey, baby) _

_I don't even know where to begin _

_But, baby, I got _

_One thing I want you to know _

_Wherever you go tell me 'cos I'm gonna go _

_We found love, oh _

_So don't fight it _

_Life is a rollercoaster _

_Just gotta ride it _

_I need you, ooh _

_So stop hiding _

_Our love is a mystery _

_Girl, let's get inside it _

_(Hey, baby) _

_You've really got me flying tonight (flying tonight) _

_(Hey, sugar, ooh, ooh) _

_You almost got us punched in a fight _

_(that's all right) _

_But, baby you know _

_The one thing I gotta know (know, know) _

_Wherever you go tell me 'cos I'm gonna show _

_We found love, oh _

_So don't fight it _

_Life is a rollercoaster _

_Just gotta ride it _

_I need you, ooh _

_So stop hiding _

_Our love is a mystery _

_Girl, let's get inside it _

_Listen _

_Can't you feel my heart (feel my heart) _

_Can't you feel my heart (feel my heart) _

_Can't you take my heart _

_We found love, oh _

_So don't fight it _

_Life is a rollercoaster _

_Just gotta ride it _

_I need you, ooh _

_So stop hiding _

_Our love is a mystery _

_Girl, let's get inside it _

_(Oh) _

_Don't fight it, fight it, fight it _

_(Na, na, na, na, na) _

_Don't fight it, fight it, fight it _

_(Na, na, na, na, na) _

_Don't fight it, fight it, fight it _

_(Na, na, na, na, na) _

_Don't fight it, fight it, fight it _

_(Na, na, na, na, na) _

_Don't fight it, fight it, fight it _

_(Na, na, na, na, na) _

_(Na, na, na, na, na) _

_Love is a mystery girl _

_Let's get inside it _

_Na, na, na, na, na_

Sebastian stepped forward, taking his position. The boys joined the stage, wearing the same as Sebastian.

_(Summer) You're a troublemaker_

_You're a troublemaker..._

_You ain't nothing but a troublemaker girl_

_(Sebastian) You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_

_The way you bite your lip_

_Got my head spinnin' around_

_After a drink or two_

_I was putty in your hands_

_I don't know if I have the strength to stand_

_(All minus Summer) Oh oh oh..._

_Trouble troublemaker. yeah_

_That's your middlename_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_Oh oh oh..._

_My mind keeps saying_

_Run as fast as you can_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker!_

_(Sebastian) It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind_

_I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes_

_There must be poison in those finger tips of yours_

_Cause I keep comin' back again for more_

_(All minus Summer)Oh oh oh..._

_Trouble troublemaker, yeah_

_That's your middlename_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_Oh oh oh..._

_My mind keeps saying_

_Run as fast as you can_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

_(Sebastian) Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_Oh oh oh..._

_My mind keeps saying_

_Run as fast as you can_

_Troublemaker_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

_(Summer) Maybe I'm insane_

_Cause I keep doing the same damn thing_

_Thinking one day we gon' change_

_But you know just how to work that back_

_And make me forget my name_

_What the hell you do I won't remember_

_I'll be gone until November_

_And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!_

_Typical middle name is Prada_

_Fit you like a glove girl_

_I'm sick of the drama_

_You're a troublemaker_

_But damn girl it's like I love the trouble_

_And I can't even explain why_

_(All) Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_Oh oh oh..._

_My mind keeps saying_

_Run as fast as you can_

_Troublemaker_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

_(Sebastian and Summer) Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_Oh oh oh..._

_My mind keeps saying_

_Run as fast as you can_

_Troublemaker_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

For the final song the group stood in a triange shape, going up the levels.

_(Summer) Popping bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_

_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard_

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

_(Finn) Gimme that Mo-Moet_

_Gimme that Cry-Crystal_

_Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild_

_Get them bottles Popping, we get that drip and that drop_

_Now give me 2 more bottles cause you know it don't stop_

_(Kurt) (808) Hell Yeah_

_Drink it up, drink-drink it up,_

_When sober girls around me, they be acting like they drunk_

_They be acting like they drunk, acting-acting like they drunk_

_When sober girls around me, they be acting like they drunk_

_(Rachel) Popping bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_

_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard_

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

_(Artie) Sippin on, sippin on sizz, Ima ma-make it fizz_

_Girl I keep it gangsta, Popping bottles at the crib_

_This is how we live, every single night_

_Take that bottle to the head, and let me see you fly_

_(Tina) (808) Hell Yeah_

_Drink it up, drink-drink it up,_

_When sober girls around me, they be acting like they drunk_

_They be acting like they drunk, acting-acting like they drunk_

_When sober girls around me, they be acting like they drunk_

_(All) Popping bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_

_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard_

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

_(Sebastian) Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up_

_Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up_

_(You can't touch this)_

_Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up_

_Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up_

_(You can't touch this)_

_Hell Yeah, Make you put yo hands up,_

_Make you put yo hands up, put yo put yo hands up_

_Hell Yeah, Make you put yo hands up_

_(Summer, Sebastian and Kurt) Make you put yo hands up, put yo put yo hands up_

_Popping bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_

_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard_

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

Summer finished the song with doing a back flip.

**A/N - Hello fans! See you kinda got another chapter this week. I think. Uh, I'm lost. But here is a chapter. Be happy. Yes I ended it very weirdly, with a song! And Summer doing her signature back flip. There IS a second part to this chapter so do not worry. But who wants to know what Kurt's necklace is? Next chapter up by Monday at the latest, probably.**

**I have way to much homework piling up so probably not. I hate private schools. SEND ME TO DALTON!**


	12. Chapter 11 part 2 (or chapter 12)

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as they stood in the green room.

"Are you still wearing it?" he whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt turned to look at Sebastian, "'Course I am. It's the only way I can wear it without them knowing."

"Maybe we should just tell them," Sebastian said.

"Let me tell my dad to get his shotgun out then," Kurt laughed.

"They can't judge you, baby," Sebastian replied, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"I know 'Bas," Kurt smiled weakly.

"What do you have to tell us?" Blaine asked as he passed.

"Nothing," Kurt growled.

"Oh come on Kurt, we'll find out soon anyway," Santana smirked.

"He said it's nothing so it's nothing," Summer shouted at the pair.

"We need to go see who the winner is anyway," Sebastian said.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Three groups stood on the stage. New Directions, Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline. All three had remarkable talent. But only one could win.

"In third place…We have Vocal Adrenaline!"

Most of them run of the stage, angry. One took the trophy, smiling at the two groups left. Sebastian smiled at Nick and Jeff who returned it.

"In second place…We have the Warblers! Congratulations New Directions!"

Sebastian, Kurt and Summer all shared a group hug before running over to Nick and Jeff, giving them both hugs too.

"Congrats guys. The best team won," Nick smiled, his arm wrapped around Jeff's waist.

"We weren't the best but of course only one could be the winner," Summer laughed.

Knox ran over to join them, "Hey guys!"

"Oh hey, Knox," Jeff grinned.

"I'm really sorry you guys lost, I was rooting for you," Knox ducked her head.

"I really can not see how we won," Kurt stated. "It should have worked!"

"You didn't use Rachel Berry, if you did then they would have chose us. Mainly because you always use her," Nick laughed.

Sebastian frowned, "Don't laugh at their lack of talent."

Kurt nudged Sebastian in the side as he noticed the New Directions were behind them.

"What are you on about?" Rachel asked, frowning.

"We are on about nothing, Berry," Jeff said, smirking.

"What are you smirking about?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing," Nick smirked.

"Well actually, we are holding a party for you guys so I guess that is something," Trent said, walking over to the group.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Music blared, laughter and chatter could be heard and several people were dancing. Kurt, Knox, Summer and Sebastian were all at the side, quietly muttering to their selves.

"No way!" Knox shouted loudly, catching the attention of everyone in the room. "Why did you just tell me?"

"Because we want to keep it a secret," Sebastian smiled, his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt.

"Is that what you were talking about in the green room?"

Kurt nodded.

"Mind telling us this excellent news, guys?" David smiled.

"Like you don't know," Finn snarled.

"They don't actually, Finn. Only Nick and Jeff know," Kurt said.

"And Knox," Sebastian added.

"Yeah, and Knox. So don't act like you know everything!" Kurt shouted at his step-brother.

Finn flinched, moving back behind the crowd.

"Why don't you just tell them? Then you can live a normal, happy life without them breathing over your necks at everything," Summer said. "If you don't, I will and it will be ten times worse."

"I hate you," Sebastian stated, looking at Summer.

Kurt touched Sebastian's neck, nodding when Sebastian turned to look at him.

"You sure?" Sebastian asked, to which Kurt nodded. Sebastian took a deep breath before speaking again, "We're engaged."

There was an applause from the Warblers but all the New Directions were glaring.

"You proposed to my baby brother?!" Finn shouted.

"You accepted his proposal?!" Quinn shouted.

There was a lot more shouts like these from the McKinley show choir.

Kurt cowered into Sebastian's side, as Sebastian wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay baby," Sebastian cooed.

"Don't call him 'baby'," Sam frowned, storming over to the couple.

Kurt pushed Sebastian behind him, raising his arms in defence. No one would hit Kurt, Sebastian knew that, till Sam took a swing at Kurt. Luckily Kurt had been taking some boxing lessons with Sebastian and Summer and blocked the punch, punching Sam in the gut and his jaw.

The room went silent, apart from Sam's whimpers of pain.

"Kurt," Mercedes said, shocked, kneeling next to Sam.

Sebastian took Kurt's hand, leading him to the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked, looking at Kurt's hand.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah 'Bas."

Sebastian pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian pulled Kurt closer, running his tongue across the bottom of Kurt's lip.

**A/N - Short I know BUT WE FOUND OUT WHAT KURT'S NECKLACE WAS! If you read between the lines! :P Also, violent Kurt…What's got into our innocent boy? Mm, one more chapter and an epilogue sounds good to me. See you next time.P.S And I know I lied about updating on Monday but everything got in the waay. Like school. And girlfriend/roommate troubles.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sebastian and Kurt were laying on the couch, arms wrapped around each other. Kurt was sat between Sebastian's legs, his head just under Sebastian's chin. Their hands were linked on Kurt's lap.

"I love you," Kurt mumbled.

"I love you too," Sebastian smiled, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

"I love you more," Kurt giggled.

"Not possible," Sebastian grinned.

"It is," Kurt tilted his head back to look up at Sebastian.

Sebastian kissed Kurt lightly, "It's our final week."

"I know," Kurt sighed.

"Will you miss them?"

Kurt nodded, "Even though they have been complete jerks since the beginning of the year."

"I'll miss Summer, Saff, Seth and mom," Sebastian sighed.

Kurt kissed Sebastian's wrist, "I'll miss them too."

"Can you not be sickeningly cute in front of us, please?" Finn asked, entering the living room with Quinn.

"Why? Because it's exactly the opposite you two?" Kurt replied.

"Is not! Quinn laughed.

Finn sat at the end of the couch, pulling Quinn on his lap.

"Well you don't want to know what we did on this couch on Valentines day," Sebastian laughed, watching Finn's eyes widen.

"Ew! Gross!" Finn shouted.

Kurt laughed, kissing Sebastian's cheek.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Summer grinned as she looked up at Kurt and Sebastian from her seat at the front.

"Does anybody have a song they would like to sing, to say goodbye?" Mr Schue asked.

Summer stood up, taking the place where Mr Schue had just been standing. She sang 'Hey There Delilah' which she ended with a hug for both Kurt and Sebastian, who were planning on moving to New York after graduation.

"Summer!" Sebastian laughed.

"Sebby!" a young girl ran into the room, tears running down her face.

Sebastian ran over to her instantly, lifting her up.

"Saff. Saff, talk to me. What's wrong?" Sebastian asked, wiping some tears from Saffron's face, trying to calm her down.

"M-mommy and S-Seth!" Saffron wailed.

A male in uniform entered the room.

"Saffron, come on. Seth is behaving," the male said.

"What on Earth?!" Summer shouted, looking at the man.

Seth then ran into the choir room, clinging onto Sebastian's leg.

"What is happening?" Summer demanded.

"Please calm down Miss. These two children demanded that we take them here to see their older brother, so that is why we are here. We need to find him," the officer said.

"Yeah, well they've found him. Now tell us why they are in company with you?" Sebastian asked, his lip curling in anger.

Kurt scooped Seth from Sebastian's leg, into his arms.

"Oh, Mr Smythe. Your mother has lost custody over Saffron and Seth because of what happened with your father."

"So where are they going?" Summer demanded.

"With social services, where they will find a loving family."

"They are not going into the adoption service!" Sebastian shouted, covering Saffron's ear with his hand and shoulder.

"They have to, we are sorry Mr Smythe."

"They will not! They will stay with me!"

"Sebastian, calm down, please," Mr Schue said.

"I am not calming down! They are not taking my brother and sister away from me!"

Kurt touched Sebastian's arm gently, making him turn to face him. Kurt shook his head slightly.

"I can't Kurt…I c-cant lose a-another family m-member."

"I know, 'Bas, but we can work something out."

"You don't have to. I'll adopt them," Mr Schue said. "Me and Emma were thinking about it anyway."

"Y-you would do that?" Summer asked.

Mr Schue nodded, "I've met them on several occasions so they know me and I know them pretty well."

"Will!" Seth glanced over at Mr Schue.

"Hey Seth," Mr Schue smiled, smoothing down some of Seth's hair.

"A-adopt us?" Saff asked, her head cocked to the side.

"Yeah. Take care of you."

"You and Emma will have to sign loads of paperwork though," Kurt pointed out.

"That's fine. What matters to me is that Sebastian and Summer don't do anything stupid and Saff and Seth get a decent home."

Summer smiled.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"You are so lucky Schue likes them," Burt laughed at dinner.

"Or there would be trouble," Carole giggled.

"I mean, we would have taken them in."

"You would have?" Kurt asked.

Burt nodded.

"But Will got there before us," Carole smiled.

"It's better for them to stay with Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury because they know them better," Finn managed to say through a mouthful of food.

"Finn!" Kurt frowned in disgust.

"He's right. No offence to either of you but Saff and Seth know Will and Emma better," Sebastian smiled.

Carole nodded, "We know, Seb."

"Where is Summer staying?" Burt asked, cocking his head.

"With Will and Emma, to help the twins get settled in," Kurt answered.

Burt and Carole nodded.

"And you are staying here, right Sebastian?" Carole asked.

Sebastian nodded in response.

"Awesome!" Finn grinned.

Burt, Carole and Kurt looked at Finn, confused.

"I'm not going to play video games with you, Finn," Sebastian stated.

"Why not?" Finn frowned. "You are more of a guy than Kurt and Kurt can play COD!"

"Wait, what?" Sebastian's eyes widened, looking at Kurt in disbelief.

"Uh…yeah," Kurt bit his lip gently.

"So why, every time I asked you, did you say no?" Sebastian smirked.

"Because I knew you would get angry because I would beat you," Kurt replied.

"Oh really?"

"He really would, Sebastian. He beats me and the guys all the time," Finn stated.

"A game after dinner will probably prove that," Kurt said.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

At that they did, they played a game with Finn watching in the back. Kurt won. So Sebastian insisted they played another round. Again, Kurt won. They played several rounds till Finn was passed out, Sebastian's eyes were drooping and Kurt's thumbs were getting numb.

"Sebastian, let's go to bed," Kurt yawned.

"Not till I beat you," Sebastian widened his eyes so he could see the TV screen better.

Kurt sighed, "Tomorrow, 'Bas. I'm to tired right now."

"Can we cuddle?" Sebastian turned to look at Kurt, who nodded.

Sebastian turned the game off, scooping Kurt up bridal style, making him laugh before carrying him to their bedroom.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Nothing major happened during graduation, apart from the Warblers turning up and performing. Which had entertained Sebastian and Summer, because of their choice of song. Santana threw a party for both schools seniors, which also included the younger years. But the first few weeks of summer after that week were fun.

**A/N - So it's finished…Maybe? Your decision on whether or not I continue with an epilogue so you know their future or not. Tell me! And sorry for the really long wait for an update! I suck. Also read my new fanfic **_**Play Pretend**_**, it would make my day. **

**Every song used in this fanfic;**

**Marry You by Bruno Mars (Chapter 2)**

**Everything I do by Bryan Adams (Chapter 3)**

**Legohouse by Ed Sheeran (Chapter 4)**

**Some Nights by Fun (Chapter 4)**

**Let Me Love You by Ne-Yo (Chapter 4)**

**Drive By by Train (Chapter 4)**

**Fighter by Christina Aguilera (Chapter 5)**

**Wherever You Will Go by The Calling (Chapter 6)**

**Bad by Michael Jackson (Chapter 8)**

**Ice, Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice (Chapter 8)**

**Whistle by Flo Rida (Chapter 8)**

**Perfect by P!NK (Chapter 9)**

**You and I by Lady Gaga (Chapter 10)**

**Teenage Dream by Katy Perry (Chapter 10)**

**You and Me by Lifehouse (Chapter 10)**

**Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen (Chapter 11)**

**Candy by Robbie Williams (Chapter 11)**

**Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia (Chapter 11)**

**Kiss You by One Direction (Chapter 11)**

**Hall of Fame by The Script (Chapter 11)**

**Life is a Rollercoaster by Ronan Keating (Chapter 11)**

**Troublemaker by Olly Murs and Flo Rida (Chapter 11)**

**Like a G6 by Far East Movement (Chapter 11)**


	14. Epilogue

It had been three years since the couple had graduated from McKinley. Three years since they had moved to New York. Sebastian currently attended New York Academy of Art, whilst Kurt attended LIM college. Sebastian in drawing and studio and Kurt in fashion. They were both moving into their final year, and it was getting pretty hectic. Kurt was trying to study for his classes as well as plan their wedding.

Kurt was currently sitting in the living room of their two-bed apartment, loads of paper spread out in front of him as he wrote some notes on another piece of paper. Sebastian entered the room, rubbing a towel over his head as he had just come out of a shower.

"Babe?" Sebastian had an eyebrow raised as he looked at his fiancé, and then all the paper.

"Planning the wedding, be quiet," Kurt rushed out.

Sebastian sank into the seat next to Kurt, wrapping an arm around the pale boy's waist.

"Can you just stop for one second, please?"

Kurt placed the pen and paper on the table, turning slightly to look at Sebastian who surprised him by kissing him. Kurt kissed him back eagerly, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck.

In the space of minutes, both males shirts had come off and Kurt's pants had been unbuttoned and unzipped. There was a sudden scream and a loud thud.

"Boys!" Summer scowled.

At the end of her senior year Summer had flew up to New York and moved in with the couple. And was always turning up in the middle of something.

"Our apartment," Sebastian growled.

"I pay rent so it's also mine," Summer replied, picking up the shopping bags and carrying them to the kitchen.

"No you don't," Kurt raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"I just bought all of this for my date tonight so, I pay rent."

"You have a date? With who?"

It always amazed Kurt how fast Sebastian changed to being the protective brother.

"Ryan? You know, the guy I have been dating for like, over three years now."

"You're dating him?" Sebastian looked appalled.

"Don't approve of your sisters boyfriend choices?" Kurt asked.

"Definitely not. If I had known she was dating him then I would have talked to him a long time ago, he is in most of my classes."

"Oh, wow, awkward," Summer laughed.

"We shall just sit here till an hour before your date," Kurt said.

"Only going to sit here, are we?" Sebastian winked.

"You never know," Kurt smirked, pressing his lips to Sebastian's for a long, heated kiss.

"What happened to my innocent best friend?" Summer laughed as she started to make dinner.

The couple ignored her, carrying on with their little make-out on the couch.

When there was a knock on the door, Sebastian and Kurt jumped up from their spaces on the couch, grabbing their shirts and running to their bedroom, laughing. They came out five minutes later, wearing different clothes and their hairs had been redone.

"Hey Ryan," Kurt smiled as he looked into the living room where Ryan and Summer were.

"Oh hey Kurt, Sebastian," Ryan nibbled on the inside of his cheek.

"We will probably be out late, so don't wait up," Sebastian grinned, before walking out of the door.

All the couple heard when the door closed was laughs. They headed down to the local bar, hoping for it to be rather quiet. But obviously it wasn't, it was karaoke night and Rachel Berry was performing whatever song expressed her love life at the moment.

"Fuck," Sebastian mumbled as he and Kurt took a seat at the table furthest away from the make-shift stage.

"Ignore her, 'Bastian. No one has spoken to her since graduation, we all made that promise in junior year at McKinley."

But what surprised them was as the night went on more of the old New Directions turned up.

"They planned this," Sebastian muttered.

"Come on, let's go. We can hang out in our room for the night till Ryan leaves, if he leaves," Kurt stood up, linking his hand with Sebastian's.

"This is our song for our old classmates, Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe," they heard Finn say.

"No. No you don't. I know what you are going to do. Sing a song that says you are sorry but I'm sick of it. It's been three years and you've finally decided to say sorry? Not good enough."

Kurt had stormed up to them, angry. Music started to play, making both Kurt and Sebastian smirk.

_(Kurt) __Never made it as a wise manI couldn't cut it as a poor man stealingTired of living like a blind manI'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

_(Both) And this is how you remind meThis is how you remind meOf what I really amThis is how you remind meOf what I really am(Sebastian) It's not like you to say sorryI was waiting on a different storyThis time I'm mistakenFor handing you a heart worth breakingAnd I've been wrong, I've been down,Been to the bottom of every bottleThese five words in my headScream "are we having fun yet?"(Both)Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, noYeah, yeah, yeah, no, no(Rachel) It's not like you didn't know thatI said I love you and I swear I still doAnd it must have been so badCause living with me must have damn near killed youAnd this is how, you remind meOf what I really amThis is how, you remind meOf what I really am(Kurt) It's not like you to say sorryI was waiting on a different storyThis time I'm mistakenFor handing you a heart worth breakingAnd I've been wrong, I've been down,Been to the bottom of every bottleThese five words in my headScream "are we having fun yet?"Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, noYeah, yeah, yeah, no, noYeah, yeah, yeah, no, noYeah, yeah, yeah, no, no(Sebastian) Never made it as a wise manI couldn't cut it as a poor man stealingAnd this is how you remind meThis is how you remind meThis is how you remind meThis is how you remind meOf what I really amThis is how you remind meOf what I really am(Both) It's not like you to say sorryI was waiting on a different storyThis time I'm mistakenFor handing you a heart worth breakingAnd I've been wrong, I've been down,Been to the bottom of every bottleThese five words in my headScream "are we having fun yet?"[3x]Yeah, yeah, are we having fun yet?Yeah, yeah, no, no._

The old New Directions stared at the pair, insulted.

"We are never going to befriend you, ever."

"Summer said you had changed," Quinn said.

"Doesn't mean we have changed our opinions on you," Kurt snapped.

"Problem is, Kurt. You haven't changed at all. You are still that sassy gay guy that nobody likes," Blaine walked into view, his hand linked with someone's.

"Take that back!" Sebastian shouted, pulling Kurt behind him.

"Why? Because it's the truth?"

"Just because I didn't like you back!" Kurt shouted before pulling Sebastian's arm and walking out.

The pair ran back to their apartment, running straight to their bedroom. Summer didn't question the pair for the whole of that night. She didn't question why Kurt was crying, why Sebastian wouldn't let Kurt go anywhere on his own. Why the pair barely spoke to her anymore, unless if it was important. Because she knew it was her fault, it was her fault because she thought the couple should be reunited with their old friends. But she was wrong. And they all knew it.

But Kurt had achieved in the things he had wanted to. He had walked in the hallway, holding hands with his boyfriend. He had danced at his prom with his boyfriend. That he could be whoever he wanted to be.

**A/N - Never let me write an epilogue again…seriously, this sucked. There was so much drama and yeah…Oh god. Just please, whenever I ask if I should write an epilogue, put tape over my mouth! I'm being deadly serious here. Okay, so the end of **_**Proven Wrong**_**, what did you think? It really failed in my mind but I'm not the reader so you tell me. See you in **_**Play Pretend**_**, possibly.**


End file.
